


Underneath

by skyebleu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bickering, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-Denial, Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyebleu/pseuds/skyebleu
Summary: When they rescue a woman from outside the walls, they didn't know exactly how much she would get underneath the captain's skin.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 107





	1. outside the walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction, first ever smut, etc. I had fun thinking this up and writing it, and I wanted to share it. Good for brushing up on writing skills, too!
> 
> I've just recently gotten into the fandom after seeing so many Levi thirst memes, and never actually realized I'd become a part. SNK/AOT is great and I love it! This fandom is amazing!
> 
> Mild spoilers for the Ackerman clan and a bit of the scenes from S3, but nothing major, I'd say - this is a romance fanfic after all, I didn't focus too much on the main plot.
> 
> Tried not to use any names for the female character for this one, or even a y/n mention, so I just used 'woman'. ahahaha
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was just another expedition beyond the walls.

A relatively peaceful one in fact, as expeditions go, but for some reason, Captain Levi Ackerman was returning home injured. The normally deft and precise captain landed on a tree with a weak trunk. The force of him swinging to the tree caused it to break, leading him to land badly on his left ankle, which was already weak from previous injuries. This led to him to rely more on his upper body for the duration of the fight, injuring his right arm as well.

For a while, he wondered whether the titans were actually becoming smarter and figured out that their ODM gear relied heavily on sturdy, tall structures, and connived to lead him toward it, but chalked it off to mere carelessness on his part. One he wouldn’t be repeating again. 

They were returning back to the walls, with him at the center, where the injured were protected. Though he was loathe to agree, he was in no condition to support the rear, where he should have been, to ensure everyone’s safety, nor to lead the charge. Despite his injuries, however, he was still riding a horse, and was not staying in the wagon. The scouts who had lost limbs needed the space more.

As they were approaching nearer, an unexpected red smoke signal was fired. _We’re still pretty far from the walls. Why would the titans be surrounding at a place like that?_ He shot a green smoke signal, indicating that his group had seen the signal and intended to maneuver around it. They could make it to the gate if they stayed in formation, and just avoided the group of titans.

As they were approaching, he heard a scout report. “Captain! The titan... it's picking something up! It looks like a person!”

He turned to look at the group of titans. From a distance, he could see that there was, in fact, the characteristic movement of a titan picking something off the ground, and keeping a clenched fist, with the expression of insatiable hunger painted on the titan’s face. There were 4 other titans surrounding him, looking on with eagerness.

This caused a flurry of questions. Was it someone from the vanguard? But the formation was intact. There were also no hints of a direct attack from the vanguard, meaning that their team saw no reason to engage the titans, meaning that all of the Scouts there were safe, and no one had wandered off. They probably had not seen the titan lift the figure, and therefore were content to just avoid the group.

“Move closer. If there’s any indication that could be a person, we have a duty to save him.”

Titans weren’t interested in other forms of animals nor livestock - only humans engaged their bloodlust. It could be one of the scouts that had fallen, but not died early on in their expedition, while they were on their way out. He knew that his current group - the Scouts tasked to protect the wounded - were capable individuals, and believed that this task would not put them in unnecessary risk. Some of Squad Levi were there to protect him as well.

“Yes, sir!”

He maneuvered his horse towards the group of titans, leaving behind half of the Scouts to protect the wounded, and leading the other half towards the titans. One of the scouts protested, “Captain, you’re injured! We cannot risk your injuries getting worse. We can handle this.”

He looked at the titans and thought it over - the five titans versus their numbers posed, in truth, little threat. In his condition, though he would have a hard time, he could still finish all of them off. He deemed this to be a good gauge. He looked at the intent faces of his Scouts, showing confidence that they could take them all. _Trust us_ , their eyes seemed to say.

He was about to tell them that he would leave them to it, and return to the group of wounded scouts, when he heard a scream from a voice that was all too familiar. He looked in the direction, and saw a woman about to be eaten, with a deadly expression upon her face, knife at the ready. She looked like someone who wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

It seemed like time proceeded in slow motion, as he watched the woman disappear into the titan’s mouth and brace her arm, holding a knife. Levi’s body felt electrocuted from shock, the sudden panic and disbelief arched with overwhelming _fear_ as he felt it rush from his heart to his toes and fingertips. Suddenly, his body was moving on its own, already knowing what to do. Intense shock, rage, and overwhelming worry flooded his emotions, bringing him to a state of action.

He vaguely heard his team call out to him as he rode the horse faster than he had ever before and propelled himself using his ODM gear towards the group of titans, targeting the one with _his wife_ in his mouth.

Thankfully, his scouts moved forward to handle the others. He quickly finished off the offending titan, and released the person from the titan’s gigantic mouth. She gasped for air while looking at the captain like he was a ghost. “L-Levi…”

“She… doesn’t look like a scout,” one of them remarked, flying through the gear and landing near them, after finishing off the titan she flew to. “Then what the hell is she doing here?” “How did she even get out of the walls?” the other scouts added, finishing off their targets and landing near them, asking questions to no one in particular.

“You-“ the person started to say, but was cut short as he scooped her, dripped in titan saliva, getting himself dirty in the process. He held her in his good arm and propelled himself towards his horse, needing to use his bad arm to support the landing. He flinched when he got to his horse, which all the more intensified his irritation towards the woman now sitting behind him.

“You stupid little shit!!! What the fuck are you doing?? You’re so fucking stupid! Fuck!” Levi’s eyes were huge and slanted, face contorted in extreme anger. Despite that outburst, he still seemed to be trying to keep his cool, and clenched his fists so hard they bled.

Captain Levi Ackerman was known to be one of the most levelheaded of the Scouts, able to take into account all the variables no matter the situation, and to calmly and systematically dish out orders that would have the best chance of success. When others would panic, he would take command and charge onwards with his unparalleled skills. Though he cursed often, he rarely showed emotion.

That is why when he absolutely lost his cool with the woman, the scouts were no short of astounded. They could understand how angry the captain was - a citizen was in danger when she should have had no business outside the walls. She drew titans to her position, which messed up the formation. They also took into account his bad condition, which might have added to the captain’s frustration, but truth be told, the scouts themselves were perfectly equipped to handle it. They even expected the captain to just sneer her way and shrug it off, deeming it not worth his time. They, in fact, had been fully prepared to chastise the citizen in his stead. However, by the looks of it, it would seem that they would have to step in to actually defend the poor woman.

Levi repeatedly tussled his hair, throwing frantic gazes of rage towards the woman every once in a while, as if wanting to kill her despite just having saved her life. “You could have been killed! Literally if we arrived a moment later, you would have been fucking mush! You didn’t even think of who would take care of all your patients back in -“ The scouts wondered at why the captain seemed so familiar with this woman.

To the scouts surprise, the woman spoke up with just as much ferocity as the captain. Usually, people who would see the captain in that state would be stunned to submission. “I _was_ thinking of them! Did you think I wandered off from the walls for _fun??_ And I had it under control-“

At that, Levi snapped his head to face her, words dripping with venom “You had it under control? Pray tell, how did you _possibly_ have that under control?” He was seething in anger - and worry? The scouts also wanted to find out what this woman’s plan was to get out of those alive. This woman, with no gear and no protective equipment on. This woman, who wasn’t trained as a scout in any way, and who she claims could have survived what new recruits, after 3 years of training, would have died in.

“You told me that titans’ weak spot is their nape, right? I was intending to use my knife and lodge myself in his throat and claw my way out, taking out the nape in the process,” she looked to him defiantly.

Levi again snapped his head back. “How the stupid fuck did you think that would work out? Your fucking knife isn’t fucking big enough to cut from the throat to the nape. And there were other titans surrounding you, so even if you-" Levi paused, and enunciated the next word, for emphasis- " _miraculously,_ managed to pull that off, another one would just eat you up, and how much luck do you think you have to live through that with the same method? You would have attracted other titans as well. Damn stupid brat!”

The woman spoke up again, conviction clear in her eyes. “It was the best plan I could come up with, with the things I had! And if I wasn’t successful in that, I could have just killed that one titan and hid underneath its corpse for as long as you guys would come! I knew this was the path you guys took when you went out on your expeditions, you guys would run into me sooner or later.”

“That was your brilliant plan? You’re fucking unbelievable. We could have just easily ignored a horde of titans on our way back, did you realize that? We very nearly did it. And titan corpses disappear in steam, dumb shit. Look at yourself. You’re steaming off the saliva. Your cover would have been a skeleton in mere minutes, if not seconds.”

Levi exhaled loudly, willing his voice to be calmer. He realized how close he was to losing her, and chose instead to be grateful that they had saved her. There was an uneasy silence, one the scouts didn’t find it in themselves to break, despite their numerous questions. They were all suddenly reminded that the only reason they went towards the horde of titans was because they happened to catch the moment that she was picked up. Not a moment too soon nor too late. Too many things could have gone wrong, and had gone wrong already, in their expedition, that they would gladly take their wins without questioning it.

“I’m sorry,” the girl quietly replied. “I forgot about that bit. Or maybe I chose to believe my plan would work. It was…,” she swallowed. “It was so scary, Levi. I was scared.” She lay her hands on the captain’s back and clenched them into fists. “I… I almost died. Knew for sure I would, actually. I’m sorry.” She laid her forehead on her clenched fists and sobbed quietly. Levi’s expression changed, and let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, as a sigh.

“Captain, maybe you should take it easy,” a brave subordinate of his remarked. “She’s been through a lot.”

Levi’s face no longer showed any rage, only profuse worry - and gratefulness. His left hand was holding the reins of the horse, and his right arm ached so much that he couldn’t lift it and bring it around.He instead opted to arch his neck backward, to touch the back of his head to the top of hers. “Calm down. It’s okay, we caught you just in time. You’re safe now,” he sighed. “What were you even doing there?”

“I… was on a horse, and kept riding, looking for some herbs. I didn’t realize how far I’d gone because there were no titans,” she shook her head, and looked down, admitting she was wrong. “The kids in the village are getting sick one by one. It’s a disease transmitted by mosquitos, which are everywhere in this season. The child of the guard manning the gate was one of the affected, so he let me out secretly in the night. The herbs I was gathering were supposed to make them recover faster - if at all. A lot of kids have already died. These herbs,” she said, while tapping her pack, “could save them.”

She widened her eyes and immediately opened her pack, and let out a sigh of relief when she confirmed their presence. “You got them?” Levi sighed while shaking his head. He knew his wife could get scatterbrained sometimes, if she focused too much on something.

“I- “ She talked while she nodded, and whatever it was the woman wanted to say, she didn’t, because the horse suddenly lurched at the same time she nodded. Her face turned into that one of pain, with squinted eyes and grimaced lips, and only a moan of pain followed.

“I bi- my heng” she said. Making the -ng sound actually required hardening of the tongue muscles, which she instantly regretted.

“You’re supposed to lift your self with your thighs when you talk, providing shock absorption. Or else, the force would go straight upward your body.” Levi explained, demonstrating all the while.

The woman clenched her thigh muscles and propped herself up, with a noticeable additional jostling from the horse, but her body was now swaying along the horse movements. “Oh wow this really works!” she said with a smile. The scouts couldn’t help but smile at that as well, it was a pleasant shift of atmosphere. “Okay I’m tired,” and she fell back. After a while, she once again propped herself up. “I can talk!” She went back down, “Now I can’t.” She clenched her thighs again “Talk” and she went back down, “Can’t-“ followed by a moan of pain. Making the ’t’ sound really made you prone to biting your tongue. She looked so dejected. “Is this even real?” she wondered.

Levi sent out a gust of wind from his throat, which the other scouts perceived as laughter. “Idiot.” The scouts now were really curious about this woman. She seemed to make Levi… feel things.

The woman looked at him with as much hate as Sasha Braus gives to people who eat her food. She then reached her hands towards her hair and squeezed out as much titan saliva as was left in her hair. She had a nefarious look about her as she then reached around the captain and smothered her titan saliva-filled hands to the captain’s face. The scouts could only stare in awe.

“What are you doing, you stupid idiot! You’ll get us off track!” Levi looked even angrier than he had before. After all, he hated getting dirty.

“That was payback for calling me an idiot, you jerk! It’ll steam off, won’t it?” the woman spat. She then looked at her hands and realized that she had also lost in her joke, there were no winners - she now also had disgusting hands. She looked at the captain’s back and smiled as she planned to wipe her hands off it. She slowly lifted her hands and brought them nearer-

“Don’t even think about it.” Though she couldn’t see Levi’s expression as he was facing forward, she could imagine by the tone of his voice how stern it must have looked… although still dripping with titan saliva. She conceded, dropped her hands to her legs palm open, so they could steam faster.

She looked to her husband’s back, and was filled with great pride, seeing the wings of freedom. _He’s saving a lot of lives,_ she thought. She thought back to when Levi first put on that jacket, and thought for a while that for a bunch of underground rejects, they had been allowed to dream. Her heart swelled with joy as it always did, and worry, as it also always did. She sighed, and looked from the embroidery, imagining the bare, sturdy muscles beneath it, which her hands had touched so many times, to his broad shoulders-

“You’re injured, aren’t you? I noticed. You only used one of your hands to grip the blades, and that same hand to steer the horse. Your shoulders are also uneven,” she said, all while taking off the captain’s jacket.

“Oi - Do this later! What the fuck are you even doing?” the captain resisted to having his shirt taken off. They were riding, and it was dangerous. Also, more importantly, distracting.

“This will only take a few seconds. You’d in fact be better able to steer the horse if both of your arms were working, wouldn’t you?” There was no point protesting. She already had the jacket on her lap and was assessing the captain’s right shoulder, smoothing her hand over the contours of his bones and muscles. The bone of the shoulder was sticking out, while the arm seemed disconnected.

“It’s a dislocation. After I pop it back, you’ll be fine. In fact, it’s better to do this as soon as possible so the muscles don’t misalign, or get tired. You’ll be less sore later. Less long-term problems for your joint too,” she explained while rotating the captain’s right arm around as she prepared to pop the arm back in.

“I’ve never done it from the back before, though…” she mentioned, just as Levi widened his eyes with surprise and horror and just when she applied force and an audible pop was heard. “Shit!” she exclaimed. Levi felt a sudden pain, and just as suddenly, it was gone.

“Shit? What do you mean, shit? What did you do to me, brat?” Levi pulled his right arm, but was pleasantly surprised that he gained back full movement of it. He curled and uncurled his fingers to form fists, which was comfortable.

“Whew, I thought I made a mistake, doing things in reverse can be confusing. That was close,” she sighed, and slouched her back. Then she snapped back up and smiled, “Words you never want to hear from your doctor, huh?” She mentioned, while getting a salve from her pack and spreading it on his shoulder. There was immediate relief of the lingering pain as she applied the liniment. It also left a stinging sensation that soothed his sore muscles. Every time he came home, she would spread this to his tiny nicks and aching muscles, and it would always make him feel better. He let out a sigh of comfortable pleasure.

This reminded him of all the times this had proceeded to them fucking. She would massage him, smoothen out the knots in his shoulders, make the bones of his spine crack. The best part was when she massaged his forehead. That was sure to get him a good night’s sleep, after she made him cum, of course. This fantasy was disturbed, (or heightened?) when he heard her ripping off her skirt. At the sound of that, Levi turned around. “Why are you ripping your clothes off?” he was mortified at what his wife was doing, piece of cloth in hand. He then realized that sometimes he really had no idea what was going on in that brain of hers.

“Oh, first... Close your eyes,” she said suddenly, meeting his eyes. The sultry way she said it did not escape the captain, or maybe he just heard what he wanted to hear - in any case, he was too entranced to do anything but face forward and comply. She felt around and touched Levi’s hands, all the way to his fingertips.

She… She couldn’t be… Could she? He was controlling the horse! But horses could ride themselves, he supposed. If he told it to himself enough times, he could convince himself of anything, he declared.

“Can you feel this?”, she asked, so sensually close to the captain, as she lightly touched the captain’s fingers. He could feel her breasts pressed against his back. He was reminded of the nights when he would wake up suddenly to discover her in this position, arms wrapped around his torso, one hand rubbing his nipple, and the other jacking him off. He let out a breath of air.

“Are… are you flirting with me? Now? Not here,” Levi whispered, to make sure the scouts couldn’t hear, although he was sure they could see her. What they thought of them, he decided he didn’t care. His expression through closed eyes was incredulous. Did she plan to wrap the cloth around his eyes-

“I’m assessing for nerve damage,” she said a bit loudly, judgingly at him, while trying not to smile. “Now tell me if you feel it! On all points! And if it’s equal in sensation with the left and right!” she said while shaking her head.

Levi sighed, from relief or frustration, no one but him would know. “Equal, 100% both sides.” he said in a monotone voice. Whenever he came home from an expedition, she would give him a check up, and now knew what to say, and what she expected him to say. That was how it was when your wife is a doctor. “What’s the cloth for?” he asked, because the curiosity was killing him, and because his pride hurt at how badly wrong he had read the situation, because of the piece of cloth.

“Making you an arm sling. You have no nerve damage which is good, and usually isn’t common anyway in dislocations, but you can never be too sure. Although you have full movement back, it’s better to rest it so the joint capsules heal up nicely,” she started to explain. “If you keep using them without letting them heal, it will just dislocate easily again, leaving you with a shoulder that’s prone to dislocation. Some people with really bad shoulders just stretch their arms and their shoulders would dislocate. Pop, just like that. I’m sure you don’t want that, right?Otherwise you’d be humanity’s strongest soldier with a weak shoulder,” she smiled to herself, proud of her lame joke. “You know that actually has a nice ring to it. You’re right, I should have left your shoulder dislocated,” she went into a monologue, all the while fixing the scrap of cloth against the neck and around captain’s right arm, bent slightly, to fashion a sling. Levi never once turned around, only making faces at what she said. Her lame joke couldn’t be dignified with a response. “You’re gonna want to do some exercises later, okay? I can teach you.”

Levi looked at his bandaged arm, and softened his expression, and grunted in response.

“That still doesn’t explain why you were injured in the first place, though. It’s not an injury you ever got. It happens when you overcompensate for something.” At that, she looked towards his left leg. “It’s your ankle again, isn’t it? If you lost your balance on your left ankle and jumped or propelled yourself, you’d reach out with your right arm with too much power, since you bore all the weight on your right leg and now your arm has to keep up. I keep telling you to be careful about that ankle; you already sprained it once. It’s more prone to injuries, especially since you refused to do your exercises. Now the way your muscles are down there, and how your body reacts are all wrong. It was used to being protected, so when you force them to bear weight they normally could, they can’t anymore because the muscles are weak-”

“Shut up, you’re noisy,” Levi interjected. “Save the lectures for later. And stop that, why are you doing this now?” he exclaimed, as she bent down and was examining his leg.

“Well, you’re not so tall that it’s impossible to reach your legs, and I can examine it now,” she widened her eyes, and hoped her husband hadn’t heard her. Oh no, she had almost said the s- word. She needed a follow-up, and quick- “Plus, I’m getting dizzy from this horseback riding, this position should help,” she lied, as she leaned down to remove the captain’s fastenings on his left leg, and boot. She decided she was just going to have to act fast so as not to let him react on her first statement. She honestly didn’t mind his height, and knew he was secure enough not to mind it too, but somehow it was always a sensitive topic for him. From his expression, she saw that he ached as she removed the boot, although she was careful.

“Catch,” she said, while throwing the boot towards him. He caught it in his right arm, which satisfied him. “Better arm, huh?” she smiled. She loved treating people, and she loved seeing the look on their faces when they were better. Levi only snorted in response, hiding his pride for her.

She examined the foot first and said that it was swollen - although it didn’t take a doctor to make that observation. It was also bruised in some places. “I’m going to touch it now, okay?” she said, gently. She started from the parts away from the site of injury, as she had been taught. “Does this hurt?” she asked, poking the top. No words were needed, she understood all of Levi’s grunts and facial expressions. She carefully proceeded until the part she was sure would hurt -

“Stupid little shit! Of course it hurts! If I slash you and poke your wound, would it hurt?” Levi finally snapped, seething. He was tired, and in pain. The adrenaline rush from seeing and saving her was gone, all he wanted was some peace and quiet.

The girl _did_ become quiet, until he heard her softly, yet forcefully reply, while looking at him with a somber expression, “When I give birth to our child, would you still talk to me that way?”

She then looked away back to her husband’s foot. She again reached for the salve and began applying it to Levi’s left foot, and he couldn’t do anything but let her. The pain relief and stinging sensation soothed the ache, but Levi would be lying if he said he noticed it after hearing what she said. _When_ she gave birth, she said, not _if_.

They had discussed this. Levi was against having children while the threat of the titans invading still loomed over their heads, while he was still in active service in the military. He wanted to be there to take care of not just their children, but to take care of her, too. He strongly contemplated leaving the force, though that would mean damning humanity. He needed to be there for his family. He would never allow his children to grow up as he did.

He thought back to when it must have happened. Levi _sometimes_ pulled out. The times they had unprotected, penetrative sex was when she was in the infertile time of the month. Whenever they were careless, she took herbs to make sure she wouldn’t get pregnant. He then realized that every single one of those methods were not 100% foolproof, and it could have been any time.

Levi… felt like throwing up. The world stood still, or it felt like it. The scouts nearby who were listening in found their banter terribly entertaining, but that one question all led them to become slack jawed. It was too much information, right from the start. They hadn’t even yet processed the fact that their stoic captain was capable of talking normally to another human being, and they had to process even more facts. That the Captain was married, or at least, had a girlfriend. That someone actually fell in love with him. That _Captain Levi_ could actually fall in love. That he could be as uptight as he was despite getting laid. That he… could be a father?

The father in question looked onto the woman with widened eyes, and shadows all over them. Words failed him, though he still tried to form them. He couldn’t feel his face, his mouth, his throat. His extremities suddenly became cold, and it took all he could to keep them from shaking. He swallowed, forcing his muscles to move. “Y…”

He was stunned. They all were. So many things had happened - were pregnant women even allowed to be horseback riding? Why had she risked her life and that of her - their - unborn child’s? Did she mean to say that both her and his child was so close to death mere moments ago? That got him mad. She was so horrifyingly irrespons-

The woman gripped the part of his calf bone that wasn’t broken with one hand, ankle at the other, and snapped the ankle back into place. Levi flinched in pain, eyes squinted, teeth clenched, and let out a groan. He then slowly shook his head. _Of course she’d go that far, that’s the kind of person she is,_ Levi sighed.

“There. The edge of your minor calf bone is broken, but that’s okay, no one cares about that bone. Give a while and it will heal, that isn’t the one that will hinder your movement. This ankle though,” she again ripped her skirt, making it shorter than she intended, leaving little to the imagination, though she thought nothing of it at the moment. “Do not bear weight on this foot. And do your fucking exercises after, when it heals. I’m serious, Levi. It won’t heal well. It’s an injury that will haunt you in your future battles. If I become a widow because of this foot, I will never forgive you,” she said, all the while deftly swinging around the piece of makeshift bandage in a figure of eight around Levi’s left ankle, immobilizing it and providing support.

“But not a single mother, right?” Levi asked the question they all had been itching to, releasing a breath of air as he said it.

“Oh, well no,” she gave a weak laugh. “I needed to make you shut up and be distracted. Sorry, it was a hypothetical question, won’t happen again. The next time you hear it, it’ll be real,” she promised. She then squinted, as if realizing there were many things to be said because of her previous statement, “And of course it wouldn’t come as a complete shock, if it were true. We’d be planning for it together,” she added. She looked at him, confused.

She was going to start rambling now, and Levi knew he had to change the topic immediately. She finished putting his boot back on, and was seated properly again.

“I mean, you… you want kids someday, right?” She rested her head on Levi’s back and wrapped her arms around him. “You…,” she lifted her head andsquinted her eyes, as if seeing through to his bones.

“You’ve lost a lot of weight,” she says, while inspecting Levi’s pecs and abs, lines and curves she knew so well. He was thankful for the topic change, although this is one he’d have liked to avoid as well. “This is probably why your body’s giving up! Your body is eating itself to provide you with energy. Your joints, bones and muscles probably can’t support each others’ stresses. I know field rations aren’t that nutritious, but this is too much. You haven’t been eating right, have you? I should pack you some way of getting calcium and protein into your system,” she wondered, thoughtfully. “Something concentrated with nutrients, that won’t spoil, that you’d actually eat…” she trailed off.

“You’re overthinking. This is how I normally am. You just feed me too much when I’m at home,” Levi deadpanned. The truth was, he had no appetite for field rations because he had gotten used to her cooking. He would drink tea, because that's the only thing that tastes the same when he was at home and when he was in active duty.

“That’s your healthy weight, Levi,” she said, with slightly too much force than she initially intended, but decided to go with it anyway. “Don’t like putting on weight when you’re at home? Don’t like me stuffing you with food? Then don’t fucking lose this much weight,” she fiercely said, grabbing the loose shirt for emphasis. “The other scouts can’t have been losing this much weight- Oh right! The scouts!” as if she suddenly remembered that she was, in fact, surrounded by all of them.

She turned to face them. Some snapped their heads towards her at being mentioned, jolted from being merely bystanders to their conversation, to now the center of it. “Thank you so much for saving my life,” and bowed her head, and sprang back up. “I’m Levi’s wife. I know he doesn’t like to talk about me, but I’ve heard a lot about each of you. It’s nice to meet you all,” she bowed again.

A scout in Squad Levi finally answered, “It’s an honor. No wonder the captain is as strong as he is, if he has you to take care of him,” he laughs.

The woman laughed with him, “Nah, I just nag him a lot,” she says, while wrapping her arms around the captain’s torso. Levi tried to be grouchy, but found that he was much too pleased that he was with her right now. “Tch, do what you want,” he said with his signature scowl and looked away.

The scouts respected Levi too much for them to tease her how refreshing it was to finally meet someone like her, who could stand up to their captain. That consideration, _and_ that the captain would probably penalize their asses with training if they had. So they didn’t.

“And you’re right that the captain never mentioned you- at all.” He decided saying at least this much was enough, but not too much. “We’re all honestly really… surprised,” he said. He would have used other adjectives but thought better of it.

“Yeah, tell me,” she implored, tilting her head towards the scout suddenly. “Is there a reason why Levi has never even so much as mentioned me?” she wondered loudly, a conniving glint in her eye, covering one side of her face, mockingly trying to hide their conversation from the captain. She whispered loudly, “Does he have another woman?” she asked, conspiratorially. She was smiling as she said it though, confident it wasn’t the case.

Levi turned to face the scout. “Don’t answer that,” he concisely said. He turned to face the woman, “Idiot,” he said. The scouts were now smiling.

She used her hands to cover Levi’s ears, while still whispering loudly, “Tell me who it is! So I can tell her what a pain in the ass this man is, so she’ll stay away from him.”

Levi reached out to hold his wife’s hands and bring them down from his ears. His poker face did not betray his thoughts. “You’ll tell her to stay away from me, huh? In that case, it’s Hanji.”

The woman laughed loudly. “Hanji would know better, she’s too smart to get caught up with the likes of you,” she said, shaking her head. “Oh and I’m sorry if I’m going to appear too familiar to you guys. To tell the truth, Levi always talks about you guys, so I feel like I know all of you a lot more than I actually do,” she said sheepishly.

“Oh really? What does the captain say about me?” a scout asked, smiling. The other scouts were interested as well. They had come to accept that this woman, being Levi’s wife, held some power over him, and they were going to milk it for all it was worth. They had just experienced a side of captain Levi they never saw. They were acting like they found the captain’s diary, and were given free access to it for a short amount of time.

“Brown hair, blue eyes, looks like a horse. Oh, you’re…” she looked at him as if seeing through his soul. She looked down, cleared her throat, and closed her eyes. A brief silence followed, and she opened her eyes. “You know what? Next question,” she laughs. Levi had a smug expression on his face. The scouts around them laughed.

“Looks like a-" he was shocked. "Captain! What did you tell her!!” the scout incredulously asked. “Shut up. Nothing that isn’t true,” the captain gruffly replied.

And so the conversation continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly really just wanted to write some smut and I think I had too much fun with the introductions, and it kind of became a story that wrote itself. It's cringey at some parts, but hope you guys had fun! More to follow! Open to suggestions/criticisms :)


	2. jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just needed to set up some feelings/conflicts for the coming chapters. Enjoy!

The conversation had slowly lulled into a silence as they approached their destination. Levi wrapped his scouting cape over her, so people would be none the wiser about her true identity. Leaving the walls was a punishable offense, after all. She breathed in his scent, and settled against him, content.

They eventually reached the city walls, where there were again, citizens gathering to welcome them. Some hospitably, the others, not so. She caught the eye of the guard who had opened the gate for her, with a look of relief, and tears streaming down his face. She meekly gave a thumbs up to calm his nerves, but not so conspicuously as to gain the attention of the townsmen.

Levi pointedly asked, “That’s him?” Rage seeped through his entirety. He couldn’t believe he was risking his life as a soldier for people like him, who would take advantage of the kindness of other people, avoiding danger themselves while thrusting others -his wife, no less- into certain death. He thought about how everyone was the same, and that everyone was all slaves to something.

She answered, “Please don’t pull off his nails, he did what any father would do,” she almost leaned towards him again, but thought better of it when she thought about how much attention that would attract.

“The least he could have done is go with you,” Levi stared ahead, unflinchingly. “How did you even know about those herbs if they were outside the walls?”

“They used to grow around the forests here, but they’ve since cut those trees to plant grain. I thought that there would be more where there wasn’t any civillization, and I was right,” she sighed.

She was reminded of how much of a gamble it really was for her to venture outside the walls by herself, without any guarantee. She wondered how she crossed the line between bravery and stupidity, and remembered her small ward back in their village, with children on rows of beds, bleeding out of their orifices, families crying-

“Don’t do that again,” Levi said, with as much authority as he could muster with his wife, which, truth be told, wasn’t much. “Or at least let me come with you next time. Please,” Levi hated doing it, because he shouldn’t even have had to ask. “I made a promise to keep you safe.”

Why did he have to plead with her to be more careful about herself? Why did he have to beg her for permission to protect her? He remembered their simple wedding ceremony. He had vowed to protect her, take care of her, and be with her no matter what. As the vows were read out, he could never forget her face, as she looked at him earnestly. This was the point in their relationship that they had just started to realize their feelings for each other, and weren’t yet the comfortable, bickering couple they were.

He proposed as soon as he could because he wanted to spend as much of his life with her. As a scout, he never knew if his next expedition was his last. He felt bad at the thought of leaving her alone, but he resolved to make her the happiest wife in the world, while he could. To those eyes filled with wonder, as the officiating body asked him if he agreed to his vows, he answered, “Roger,” with a conviction that stayed with him throughout all his decisions, sometimes he’s sure it’s what kept him alive this long.

He couldn’t protect her if he was dead, and so he also had to do his best to stay alive. Whenever he was caught in a pinch, he remembered this promise, and somehow, he found himself doing what needed to be done for his survival. It had happened a while ago, even if he hadn’t realized immediately that it was _her_ that the titans were surrounding - which brought him back to the present.

She herself knew how close to death she had actually come. She was still stubborn still, but Levi decided that she was more important than his pride.

“Captain Levi, going on a clandestine date outside the walls with an unknown village girl?” she smirked. “Oh, the rumors. The villagers already think I’m sleeping with a serial killer though, so that would be better. If I didn’t save their lives, I would probably already be burned at the stake,” she laughed.

It was true, Levi always made sure to conceal his face whenever he was home, and didn’t interact much with anyone. His wife held clinic in the mornings, while Levi would train inside. They both decided it was best that no one knew. None of them liked being the center of attention. Things would have to change if they were to have a child, however, but that was a discussion for another day.

Levi curved one side of his lip, which was as much of a public smile as she would get. They thus proceeded in comfortable silence.

* * *

Once they were away from public view, she allowed herself to lean against her husband and close her eyes. She could hear his heartbeat, a rhythmic _lub dub,_ and mentally noted that it was slower than normal. This was usual for athletic humans, and took comfort in his good physical condition. His body moved up and down slightly with every breath he took, normal rate as well. Exhaustion from being up since midnight, the fading adrenaline rush, and feeling of safety lulled her to sleep, even on horseback. Levi tried to keep his body as steady as he could, so as not to wake her up, while keeping her steady as well.

The halting of horses shook her from sleep, and as she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of an old abandoned castle, used as the barracks of the Scout Regiment. It had an imposing, but homey feel to it. _This is where Levi spends his time when he’s not with me,_ she thought. Levi lightly tapped her thighs, and was jolted at the sudden intimacy of skin-on-skin - she had not realized she had ripped her skirt off too short. The drowsy haze was thus dissipated, as she suddenly became self conscious of her indecency.

Levi dismounted the horse and urged her to do the same. She could only stare down at him, thinking about how far away the ground actually was, from where she was up on the horse, than she thought.

“I… I’m scared. I’m scared of heights,” she said, only realizing it at the time, with a slightly petrified voice. She didn’t believe it herself. She shook her head at her patheticness, and once again tried to dismount, hiking her skirt higher than she intended, sure she would have flashed anyone who saw, but still couldn’t reach the ground with her outstretched leg.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi said, irritation plain in his voice. His patience was wearing thin. “Just jump.”

“I can’t! I can’t go down!” her screams now becoming more frantic. “The ground is too far away!” she said, in fear that was so real it couldn’t be funny, no matter how ridiculous her situation was. Her screams now gathered the attention of the other scouts from the other formations.

She never relished being the center of attention, and this all the more petrified her. She realized that this is the first time she actually had to go down from a horse. Earlier on in the day, the guard helped her up, and got her own rhythm as she was riding. Around the place where she was gathering herbs, there was a gentle slope where she could dismount easily. No such slope was to be found in the current situation.

“A _four-storey-tall titan_ literally lifted you from the ground, stupid. You stared him down with only a 4-inch knife, and had the gall to tell us it was under control,” he shook his head, getting angrier upon remembering. “Fuck me, don’t you remember us on the ODM gear going down from that height?” Levi said, his eyes narrowed into slits. Her skirt really was far too short, and he was sure she’d give the other scouts a show when she dismounted. She slightly already had, a while ago. He was hoping no one would notice, but that was a distant fantasy now as the scouts were all surrounding them. Whispers about who she was, and what she was to the captain echoed in their murmurs.

“No, I really don’t remember! And- and the ground seems so far now and-“ she said, her voice shaking. She was high on anxiety, on adrenaline. She knew that she couldn’t stay on the horse forever, and would have to go down eventually. She was so embarrassed about not being able to go down froma horse, when she was surrounded by agile and able scouts. She was also embarrassed because she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was letting Levi down. However, she would not be swayed - jumping from the horse would break her ankles, or her knees - she decided.

Levi outstretched his arms, not caring for propriety anymore. It wasn’t as if he was trying to keep their relationship a secret, at this point. “Come,” Levi ordered, menacingly.

The woman replied angrily, forgetting her fear, “No way! Did you forget all I said about resting your leg and arm? You can’t support m-“ she was surprised as a pair of strong arms suddenly reached for her on top of the horse and carried her down to the ground. She looked up at the blonde haired, blue eyed man in awe. She noticed his thick, shapely eyebrows, stern jawline, and hard muscles of his face and arms, and realized she was looking at none other than the Commander of the Scouting Regiment, Erwin Smith. The worst possible person to be in this situation, Levi decided.

She was starstruck, and said softly and breathily, “My hero.” She tried to shake herself out of her stupor and said, “You’re so tall.” She had failed.

She then realized she was still holding on to the commander’s arms, and immediately let go. She also resorted to bowing her head. “I’m a doctor from a village to the west. Nice to meet you, commander. I’m sorry for the trouble, and thank you so much for helping me.”

Erwin Smith looked to Levi, whose face was seething. He was not used to Levi’s rage being directed at him, and concluded that this woman was someone special to Levi, maybe a sister, or a dear friend. He saw that Levi already had a bandaged arm, concluding as well it was her doing, and that they were obviously close.

He decided he did not like Levi looking at him like that, and tried to brush it off. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” he asked, maintaining decorum. She certainly wasn’t a scout, but as she wasn’t driven away from the squad, it would seem like they accepted her.

“Oh, I’m,” she cleared her throat, looking at Levi, as if asking for permission, or support. She didn’t want to cause any problems for him. His eyes just bored into hers with such an intensity she didn’t expect, as if saying, _I dare you to get yourself out of this mess._

She felt so… betrayed. She knew that Levi wasn’t exactly open to her existence being known, but she didn’t think she could get away lying to the commander. The nearby scouts also already knew. Still, with the way Levi glared at her, she had to try. She steeled herself and did her best to keep her voice from shaking.

“I was going around the prairie looking for medicinal herbs,” she started. Not a lie. Said prairie was outside the walls, but he didn’t need to know that. “My horse had run off and I just got lost, and Captain Levi’s squad found me. I’d best be on my way back,” she bowed her head. Again, she did not lie. She just conveniently cut out the part about titans. “I’m sorry for intruding,” she replied, timidly.

Her heart was pounding so hard. From the fear, from humiliation, from awe, but she couldn’t deny that she also felt a slight twinge of pain, directed at Levi. It unearthed her insecurities. Why couldn’t she say who she really was? Was Levi so ashamed of her? _Yeah, he would be_ , she said to herself, dejectedly. She can’t exactly blame Levi. _Can’t even go down by yourself from a horse. You talked big a while ago, always teasing Levi, but you know deep down, he would really be better off married to another Scout. Someone who can protect him._ She fought back tears, and decided to banish the thoughts - for now. She was a doctor! She had saved so many lives! She was a strong independent woman…

She mentally sighed. Try as she might, she failed to perish the thoughts. She then resolved to not let her unshed tears fall now, and would consider that a victory. She couldn’t stop thinking about Petra Ral, the girl on Squad Levi. Levi always had a particular expression whenever he talked about her, one she tried to pretend she didn’t notice. She wondered where she was right now, and realized she was definitely one amongst the many scouts looking at them now. She couldn’t stop thinking about how Levi and her interacted, when she wasn’t around. She trusted Levi enough not to do anything while they were married, but she realized that just hurt even more. She thought about how free Levi would be if he weren’t tied down to her, and how happier and safer he would be. She balled her fingers into a fist and clenched them hard. She cleared her mind and raised her head. She knew that going outside of the walls was a punishable offense, but she was confident that Levi and the other scouts wouldn’t rat her out. The other scouts could think that they merely found her in the prairies within the walls, as was her intention.

What she didn’t know was that the intense gaze Levi had sent her earlier wasn’t anger, or a challenge to her - it was something much simpler, and more vicious - jealousy. If he had been tall enough, he could have carried her down from the horse himself. Moreover, the words she had said, her blush and slightly lidded eyes as she looked at the commander after he carried her did not escape him. He frowned even more at remembering the scene.

She started to walk away towards the city, where she could hitch a ride on a wagon. She wanted so desperately to go away from the group. Never before had she felt so humiliated - and unwanted. She thought to herself, she got what she came for- which were the herbs. She would plant these in the garden of their house, ensuring a steady supply, and the children would get better. She would never see these people again, anyway, she thought.

It felt so different. She knew all this time that Levi kept her a secret, but when it came down to it, she didn’t think he minded if people found out. Not this much, anyway. She didn’t know what she expected, but it hurt all the same. When Levi returned home after this, she imagined having the conversation with Levi about how she would ask for a divorce, but didn’t think she had the courage to go through with it. Accepting that was one decision she couldn’t do, she then resolved to act like this whole thing never happened, and fooled herself into thinking she was content being his bed warmer when he wasn’t with his team. No need to mess up the status quo. She would also say that she didn’t care what Levi did with Petra or anyone else on the Scout Regiment - as long we he came home to her. She would busy herself with her craft, she thought to herself. When Levi wasn’t around, she resolved to not think about him. She knew Levi would agree to whatever she wanted; after all, it was in favor of him.

She was startled out of her thoughts when a hand suddenly grasped her own. She turned around and saw Levi looking at her, with an unreadable expression. Her heart skipped a beat, and she was touched, but she knew she should expect the worst. She knew that a hundred pairs of eyes must have been looking at her, but his were all she saw. What was he doing? Had she said something wrong? She thought she did a good job.

“Oh, Le-,” she stopped herself, and consciously changed her expression from desperate to stoic. “Captain Levi. Thank you for rescuing me, that was a close one,” she smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. Her voice did not shake at all, despite the thoughts she had. She looked into his eyes, and her smile became more genuine. She really did love this man. She’d do anything for him. “I’ll be on my way,” she said. _No need to worry, I don’t want to cause any problems for you_ , she added in her mind.

“Stay,” he said. She immediately looked confused. Before she could argue, he directed his voice to the commander. “She’s my wife. Can she stay with us? If she can’t, then I’m asking permission for a leave. I’d like to be with her,” Levi said, and although his words said he was asking for permission, it came off more as a statement. She was shocked. She squeezed his hand, tilting her head. _What are you doing_?

“Heeh~, I never thought you were married, Levi," Erwin said, raising his eyebrows, with a smile threatening to show on his face. "Miche did tell me that you smell like Levi," he said, nodding to the woman. "Hanji, did you hear th-“ the commander, already smiling at this point, was unable to finish his sentence, as at that moment the red haired section commander came barreling down to them.

“WHAT IS THIS I HEAR?? Levi, you were married? Who's the girl and how did you trick her into marrying you? Does she know that you were born with a congenital malformation and that your face lacks the muscles for smiling?” she said. It was just talking for her, but screaming already for the other people. A scout under her command scolded her, “Section commander, you’re too close. You’re looking at her like she’s a titan for experimentation, you’re scaring her.”

The fact that Levi announced she was his wife, in addition to Hanji’s welcoming attitude, immediately shifted her moods, and she became more comfortable. No one knew about her and Levi, after all, aside from these people. It was the first time she could actually talk to someone else about him. She felt giddy and excited, like a high school girl falling in love for the first time, and was so excited to talk about the love of her life. Plus, based on Levi’s stories, Hanji was exactly the kind of person she wanted to be friends with - just the right amount of competency mixed with eccentricity.

“Right? They say dimples are underdeveloped muscles in the face, so it’s not unheard of, but it seemed like his whole face was underdeveloped. Doesn’t it just make you want to-

“Cut him open?” they said at the same time. They shared a laugh together, while the other scouts subtly moved away from them. Whispers about how the captain’s wife was just as eccentric as Section Commander Hanji Zoe went around. They then concluded that she was also one of the smartest people alive. They also concluded that she was someone to stay away from.

“Tch.” Levi slightly rolled his eyes. “She can stay in the captain’s quarters, right?” He let go of her hand and walked away. The woman was surprised at the sudden movement, and sought to chase after him. She thanked the commander, excused herself from the others and followed her husband, skipping after him to catch him. She clung to his arm, and although Levi showed her an expression of annoyance, he did nothing to shake her off his arm. She smiled at him like he was the sun. Levi stopped scowling, tenderly ruffled her hair, and stared ahead.

The people they left behind stared at them for a while, until the commander snapped them back to movement. They then set out to do their assigned duties - some cleaning, some cooking, some on stable duty, and others.

A certain scout from Squad Levi looked at them longingly. She knew the captain had a soft spot for her, but only because she reminded him of an old friend, Isabel, who was like a sister to him. _A sister,_ _that’s all I am to him._ She sighed. Finding out the captain was married was a shock to the whole regiment, but to her, it was like someone dealt her a hard blow, and all the air was sucked out of her lungs. There was gossip circulating that Captain Levi was a normal human being the entire time they were on horseback, and she once again, felt her heart break. She declared that she would take care of weeding on the field farthest from the main fray, and went on her way. She would be alone there, free to let the tears fall and for her sobs to rock her entire body. She would be okay after this. She was a strong woman. But she had to let it out first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's kinda short, i'll make up for it in the next! :)


	3. dinnertime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much all the positive feedback! It really warms my heart, I love you all! Hope you guys will continue to enjoy reading! :) this is a pretty long chapter, but I really hope you guys still enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Yay smut is here!! Hope I added appropriate tags.

The pair entered the captain’s quarters, which was very tidy, but covered in dust due to being away for days. They locked the door, then looked at each other briefly.

She put his arms around him buried her face into the very same cravat she had given him when he first joined the scouts, mistakenly thinking he needed one. She was touched that he wore it all the time, anyway. She used her hands to bring his shoulders close, while Levi put his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a while. They had never before been _together_ with other people - it was like their worlds had collided, and they would deal about that later, but for now, the only person in the world for them was each other.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck, kissing the top of his head while wrapping her legs around Levi’s waist. He used his hands to support her, copping a feel of her bare buttocks, while burying his face in her breasts while pulling her close. He lightly sucked her breast, making her squeal and leaving a mark.

“I’m home.”

She held him close to her, as if to get more of her into him. “Welcome home,” she said, smiling down at him.

She jumped off him and set out to start cleaning - she wanted Levi to be relaxed, while he shrugged off his uniform. She crouched down to reach for some cleaning materials, and let out a surprised yelp as her husband slapped her ass. She was shocked and stood up to look at the offender. He had that smoulder he knew she couldn’t resist, and had already taken off his shirt. A necklace chain dangled around his neck, glimmering in the dim light, and at the center, close to his heart, was their wedding ring. She knew he wore it like that because he couldn’t risk wearing it on his hands, and catching onto something. Finger degloving was something she warned him about, after all. She also knew that every time he saluted, he could feel the ring against his fist. _Give your heart,_ their salute said. She felt her heart fluttering at this, and her irritation at being snapped out of her reverie disappeared.

“I should slap you harder for walking around outside in that short a skirt. You’re wearing my pants later,” he ordered. He then proceeded to take those off as well. He was standing there in nothing but his white boxers. She blushed, and agreed.

The stinging sensation on her ass reminded her of the nights they would play with each other. She felt a gnawing kind of longing in the pit of her stomach, and was excited for what the night had in store. The fact that his slap was on a different side this time turned her on even more - Levi’s dominant hand was his right, and usually used that hand to slap it. Because of his injuries, he had to use his other hand. It landed differently, had less control, and was something new. She could feel the familiar tingle in her chest - her nipples were hardening underneath her shirt.

She breathed out and cleared her head of dirty thoughts - the entire room needed to be cleaned first. Levi had put on his cleaning outfit, which she found so _adorable_ , and was grabbing his own cleaning materials. She stopped him. “Get some rest!” she almost screamed. “You need to rest your arm and your leg,” she said, severely. “I know you never get any rest when I’m not around, but I _am_ here right now, so get on the bed that you never use!” She wrestled the equipment away from him.

Levi’s hold on them was unyielding. He looked at her, as if carefully choosing his words. “You…” he sighed. There was no way around it. “You don’t clean… well,” he settled. He wanted to say that she just spread the dust around and placed them in different areas, or that she wasn’t even trying, but thought better of it. Happy wife, happy life, after all, or whatever shit, it served him well all these years he was married. “You know what happens… I have to redo everything.” He couldn’t very well get mad at her like he could with the scouts.

She laughed, remembering how Levi would start cleaning their house as soon as he got home. “I’ve seen how you do it, I’ll be more careful this time,” she said, kindly. Levi was patient with her, and she decided she would be patient back, and not tease him. “I’ll change the sheets so you can lie down. Change out of that cosplay-“ she couldn’t help but smile, to which Levi just rolled his eyes - it was an outfit with a purpose. It kept the dust away from him, and although the only thing he was allergic to was bullshit, he really didn’t like dust on him “-and take a shower. Lie down in bed and wear a mask so you don’t inhale the dust.”

Levi was truthfully exhausted, and he didn’t argue anymore. He tried to help as much as he could, changing the sheets, but it was a two-arm job, something he didn’t have the dexterity for, at the moment.

There was also something in his heart that made it beat louder and faster, seeing his wife take care of him, or do things for him. For the longest time he could remember, no one else ever took care of him, and he didn’t ever need them to. Sometimes he’d even get mad that others would take care of him, but with her… It was hard to describe. He felt a sort of twinge in his chest that made him happy, but was too much that it was almost painful. It would get hard to breathe for a while, and that feeling would spread from his chest to his stomach, and just as fast as it came, it also went.

He remembered the first time he felt it. He was looking at her sleeping after they fucked, face illuminated with moonlight. He was so confused. He thought he was sick, or going to vomit, but found that it wasn’t the case.

It made him feel safe and brave, like he could do anything if she was with him, especially if he was doing it for her; but at the same time, it made him feel scared, too. Scared that being with her was temporary, that it would end. There was very little happiness in the life he had led, and it was always taken away from him, but with her, he always dared to hope.

Once, when he felt that twinge while she was looking at her, she looked up to him with a curious expression. “Oh, so he _can_ smile,” she laughed. He felt his face, and was surprised that he was, indeed, smiling. And that despite his heart feeling like it was being wrung out, he was happy. He liked it. And he didn’t want it to stop, ever.

He decided it was what love was, because although he didn’t know what it meant, what else could describe the feeling he got whenever he even so much as just looked at her? What else could be the reason why, although he had always been in control of his emotions, this girl was the only one who could make them feel so intense that he would go against all logic, willingly, if only to see her smile? Oh, when she smiled. He would do anything to protect her smile.

He saw her cleaning thoroughly, and, knowing it was for him, felt that twinge in his chest again. He wondered whether she felt the same for him, but he couldn’t imagine someone loving him that much, or feeling that much for him. If she didn’t, then he wondered what her love for him was like for her, and hoped it was enough. His thoughts made him drowsy, and he decided to just lie down, without intending to sleep, but he had anyway, almost immediately, without him noticing.

* * *

He woke up to soft lips pressed against his, and the taste of peaches. He inhaled the fresh scent of strawberries, and felt her warm breath. _So clean._ These were all familiar to him, as the haze of sleepiness slowly drifted away. He deepened the kiss as he became more aware, becoming more forceful, and using his hands to grab his wife’s face closer. She fell on top of him, gasping in surprise, but he covered her lips with his again. She used her arms to prop herself up. He opened his eyes and saw her, looking flushed, and looking at him wantonly.

He couldn’t resist - he kissed her again and again. His hands brushed against her neck and lightly trailed down to her nipples, which, as he expected, were erect, even through the material of her blouse. He used his thumb to play with the little nubs, which elicited a moan of pleasure from his woman. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing her body closer to his, their torsos touching. He trailed his hands all over her back, lifting up her skirt, tracing circles around her butt, then pulling her closer to him.

She ground her body against his hardening cock. Their kisses became more desperate, showing wanton hunger and lust. He remembered how close he had been to losing her, and was reminded of how each moment with her was precious. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

“I love you,” he said. There was so much he wanted to say, how worried he was, how angry he was, how jealous he was, but he found that it all boiled down to that simple fact, and was content to say just those three words.

He didn’t usually say this, which startled her and left her speechless. It broke Levi’s heart, seeing how surprised she looked. He intended to show her just how much he loved her tonight, with his body. He resolved to make her cum many, many times tonight, so much that she would forget about everything else. As for her, all the doubts she had about Levi being unhappy in their marriage vanished. “I love you too,” she said simply, and smiled.

He lunged forward at her, eager to make his intent come true. He was surprised, however, when she evaded his lips and put her hands up. “Hey! Down there, boy,” she laughed. She then shielded her nipples with her arms, knowing that if Levi played with them, she would be under his spell. “Save that for later. Right now, they’re calling everyone to the mess hall. Dinner is served. I just came up to take a bath and to wake you up. Thought I’d make it a nice awakening,” she winked.

Levi stared at her. He wanted her _so badly._ “I’m hungry for a different kind of food,” he announced, and again leapt towards her. She caught his arms and replied more sternly, back to being a doctor, “You need to eat. Good, nutritious food will help you recover. I helped cook some of the meals and added some invigorating herbs to the dishes. I think you’ll find they taste more pleasant and will be more filling,” she said, proud.

He scowled at that, wanting to keep his wife’s cooking for himself. She said, “Don’t diss it unless you’ve tried it, you finish a whole pot of my food at home,” she said, slightly hurt at Levi’s expression and insinuation that he wouldn’t eat her cooking. Levi looked to her and squinted his eyes. “Yes, at home. Where I don’t have to share with anyone else,” he said, standing up and stretching. She smiled at how possessive her husband could be, and relished it.

She took note of how he seemed to be moving the right arm with ease. For some reason, her husband was a fast healer, way faster than the human limit, at least according to what she had learned during her training. Whatever the reason was, she was grateful. She concluded, however, that this also meant he consumed nutrients at an increased rate, increasing his need for oral intake as well. She made a mental note to pulverize some vegetables and grasses that were known to be concentrated with them, and mix them in his food, or his tea. He’d hate to drink it, but she knew Levi did anything she insisted.

She moved forward to examine his bare shoulder, and looked to Levi’s face for any sign of pain. There was none. _Sleep really does heal_ , she thought. She remembered Levi’s sleeping habits when she wasn’t around - just sitting on a chair, getting at most 3 hours a night. She had given him tea that was known to be calming, and have the normal body hormone associated with sleep, and he agreed to try. The next time, he declined, saying it wasn’t effective - it forced him into deep sleep, and the nightmares he had when she wasn’t with him were difficult to wake from. That left him sluggish the next day.

 _If only I was stronger. If only I was a scout, too, then I could be with him all the time._ She reached for her pack and again put some of her salve. In addition to its anesthetic effects, it also increases blood circulation to the area, for faster healing. “You can stop wearing the sling now, and you should start moving it around. It should also make eating more comfortable.”

“Can you.. sew it back on to your skirt?” he said. He then realized something- “Did you go down and cook with the scouts _IN YOUR SKIRT?”_ he couldn’t resist raising his voice. He firmly held her shoulders and shook them. All of his jealousy and possessiveness came back. It was one thing to wear something this short while he was around, but completely another to wear it when he wasn’t. He racked his memory trying to remember who was assigned on kitchen duty. He remembered it being the 104th training corps, among which was Eren Jaeger. He remembered how he beat him up in front of the court, and was replaying it again in his mind.

He thought he did a pretty good job of hiding his murderous intent and was able to pretend to wear his usual, stoic expression, until he saw that his wife was now looking at him in absolute horror. It reminded him of how new recruits would look at their first titan.

“Before you do whatever it is you’re thinking to the scouts, no, I wasn’t wearing this skirt. I wore your pants. I don’t want to think about how well they fit me despite me not being muscular,” she shook her head. She was thin, but had shapely curves - big hips and thighs. Birthing hips, Levi called them, while smacking them, especially when he was fucking her hard -

“But there you go. I told you, I wanted you to have a nice awakening,” she smiled, teasingly. “I saw another pair of pants, I can wear them instead. And yes, ok, I’ll sew the material back on.”

She casually knelt down and to check on his ankle. “Sit on the bed,” she ordered. Levi was relieved that she was decent, and immediately followed her. She decided she liked this dynamic as well - when she was the one ordering him around. Oh, but she remembered how much she liked it when he would tell her what to do, even telling her when and only when she could cum-

She removed the bandage to inspect the injury. As she expected, this one was injured more. The swelling had dramatically gone down, and what was left were bruises on the ankle. “Can you flex? Move it around? Towards the center, away from the center. Can you do it against resistance? Show me. Up, down, left, right. Good,” she concluded. Full range of motion was already present. She expected this to heal well enough by tomorrow morning, if he got enough sleep.

She wasn’t planning on letting him though - she longed for her husband’s touch.

Clearing the smutty, smutty thoughts away by shaking her head, she then applied the salve, and bandaged the ankle again. “I think you can bear weight on it now. Try not to change how you walk, even if it hurts a little bit. If you tiptoe because that’s the position that doesn’t hurt, your muscles won’t heal again,” she threatened. “Oh, but don’t overwork it,” she added.

He would very much like to avoid not only the actual injury, but also his wife’s nagging. He loved that his wife worried about him, but also hated worrying her. He told himself that he would never allow himself to be injured again - a far cry from an actual promise a Scout could keep. He nodded in compliance, and ruffled her hair. _Thank you_ , she knew he was saying.

Sometimes when she was with her husband, she felt like she was actually only having the conversation in her mind, because of how he was a man of few words, and had to imagine the other half of the conversation herself. When she was alone, she found herself imagining talking to her husband, and found that she could actually _hear_ her husband reply to her, just in her thoughts. He was driving her crazy, she realized, and he had been for a long time now. That was what love was, after all - a chemical imbalance in the brain from a stimulus. She wasn't complaining. And she hoped it would never end.

On their way out, Levi brushed the underside of the table, and was pleasantly surprised to find it dust-free. “Hm,” he nodded in approval. _Does this mean she was intentionally shit at cleaning our house on purpose, just so I would clean up after her?_

* * *

They headed down to the mess hall. Mess. Hall. They were surprised to find that all hell had broken loose. “P a n d e m o n i u m,” someone chanted. There was a frantic food fight for slurping down the meat dish - the one she had helped cook. Apparently it tasted so good that people were eating other people’s servings.

“See now why I don’t want you helping out in the kitchen?” Levi shook his head, but maintained his stoic expression. “I’m sure it’s probably because the scouts don’t eat much meat,” she said, staring in disbelief.

Truth be told, they had just used a batch of meat that had gone slightly stale. It sold for a bargain at the market. She looked at it and thought it was just dry aged, and added herbs and spices to complement the nicer aspects of that taste. It would also help them recover from their expedition. No doubt this surge of energy was because of the herbs as well. She made a mental note to put calming herbs instead - proper for a good night’s sleep. She had only thought she could use the additional energy for a celebration.

Commander Erwin made his way towards them, and shook his head. “They don’t fight for stale meat like this, lady,” he replied to her. She looked at him and warmly smiled, happy at the compliment, and that the scouts enjoyed her cooking.

Against that smile, the commander found himself powerless. In another world, where there were no titans and he wasn’t a solider, he imagined courting someone like her. She was truthfully attractive, smart, and kind, and wished for a moment that he had met her first. What would have happened? Would she like him back? Would he finally have a reason to live, apart from his father’s memory?

But he didn’t, and Levi met her first, and he respected that. Levi was a lucky man, and he would be lying if he didn’t say that she was lucky with Levi, too. “Enjoy the night,” he tapped both of them once at the shoulder, and went away.

Levi thought that she didn’t usually smile like that at him, not understanding that it was only because of his compliments, and scowled. Whenever he would tell her stories about his time away from her, Erwin was one of the topics she would always ask more about, saying it was a harmless crush. His love wasn’t fragile, and knew she would never go astray, but still - this jealousy! He thought of all the little ways he could get back at his commander, and facepalmed himself as he realized how petty it would be to add an extra line in each of his signatures, which would make him need to redo all the paperwork. That would be such a hassle for him though, and he considered it.

The commotion was far more intense than she thought. Someone - she supposed it was Sasha - bit down on Jean’s hand as he went to get his serving, demanding his as well. Conny tried hard to restrain her, exclaiming that she should have been passed out by now, but was still fighting. All around, there was bickering and arguing. Past debts were suddenly being brought up in order to bargain for more servings of the food. Even how the meat was cut was beginning to turn into a debate on what constituted a ‘serving’.

She felt guilty about causing this much dissension at what was supposed to be a celebratory feast. She saw that Sasha was now gagged and tied up to a pillar. She reached for Levi’s sleeve, but was instead met with a mug of ale on her hand, given to her by Hanji.

“Drink up! You’re practically a new recruit. We’re gonna get you wasted and embarrass yourself. It’s a rite of passage,” Hanji invited. The other scouts cheered. Opinion of her had considerably gone up after it was found out that she was behind the delicious meal.

Levi looked at her expectantly. She decided to take up the challenge. “I can hold my liquor pretty well, but okay,” she replied, smiling. “Thank you.”

“What? Oh, these are the strong kind! Only the hardest drinks for the hardest men, which are the scouts, am I right?” She raised her mug. The scouts once again cheered in response.

She smiled as she drank from the mug, downing it in one chug, gulping as he swallowed it like it was water. She was a doctor. Medical training was practically impossible to go through without alcohol, and not only the disinfectant kind, either. You’d lose your mind if you didn’t know how to study hard, and party hard _er_.

The scouts looked at her in awe. Some clapped, while the others just stared. Levi moved away, and was focused on getting the food from the serving tray onto their plates. Hanji laughed, obviously already intoxicated from the beer. Or from her eccentricity. “One more pint for her!” Hanji announced.

Immediately, another mug appeared in front of her. She reached out to grab it, but Levi moved it away. “Eat first. I really don’t want to be cleaning up after you when you throw up. This will help keep it down,” Levi ordered. She realized she was hungry, that she didn’t complain to her and brag that she wouldn’t be such a lightweight.

She ate the dish she cooked, and was sad that it had actually lacked salt. It couldn’t be helped - salt was a luxury - but it would have tasted so much better. She would have to plant some spices that gave off a natural saltiness, and cultivate them. Still, this was The Dish Soldiers Fought Each Other for, and decided she was satisfied with it. After she put some food down, she went back to Hanji’s challenge. They bonded over how ‘Shorty’ was at home (Levi wasn’t amused), insane experiments they both wanted to try (some of the scouts threw up), and just random compliments to each other. She had a really good time.

By the time they were on their 6th drink, Hanji had passed out. Some of the scouts were grateful, after all, they could only handle so much about how titans theoretically had sex, despite having no reproductive organs. Her subordinates carried her to her room, with the scouts whispering that the captain’s wife was just as formidable as the captain was.

She went back to sitting next to Levi, with a pleasant buzz in her system. She slid into her chair with spunkiness, then smiled at him like a little child finding a pretty rock by the river. She realized she was more drunk than she thought she would be. She slapped her face with her palms and ordered herself to be sober. Levi was right, she was buzzed because she first drank with an empty stomach. Levi had already finished his meal as well, and was looking at her.

She couldn’t deny that it was awkward. They had never eaten out together publicly; this was a first. They would usually be talking and laughing and teasing each other (well, mostly her, and Levi would just nod, look at her, raise his eyebrow, and he'd smirk every now and then), maybe even a physical touch here and there - a hand on hers, an arm around her shoulders, Levi’s head on her lap, as she played with his hair. They knew they didn’t have to be that close in public, but it felt… weird.

They didn’t know how to interact with each other, _at all_. When they were together during the horseride back to the city, they were both overflowing with emotions. Right now, it was supposed to be just them comfortable with the other, but they were anything but. She found that she couldn’t bear to look at him and looked towards the crowd instead. Eren and Jean were fighting each other, not because of her dish, but because of words they had hurled at each other. She laughed along with the crowd, happy that she could relate, because Levi talked about them so much.

Laughing at Eren and Jean’s fight filled her with endorphins, and made her brave enough to cut the awkwardness between them. Sometimes you just had to take a leap of faith. She turned to look at him. He was tapping his fingers against the table, his telltale sign that he was deep in thought about wanting to do something, but was unsure if he should proceed.

In truth, he was thinking about what would happen to their relationship. Things couldn’t stay the same. He thought about how longingly she looked at Erwin. He thought about her mentioning earlier while they were riding back how much of a pain in the ass he was to her as her husband, and although he knew it was said in jest to the scouts - all jokes are half meant. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her, yet he felt like he already was. Especially when she could have anyone. Especially now that she was getting to meet more single men. He subconsciously fiddled with his wedding ring, through his shirt. He was a grumpy old man, who really should express his feelings more, but he didn’t know how to; and she was bright, so bright, so happy, and beautiful. Although he loved her - _really loved her-_ with all that he had, after everything he had been through, he wondered whether or not he had it in him to make her happy.

She saw him fiddling with it and thought he wanted to feel close to her as well, but was deciding on what balance of decency and affection would be appropriate. He looked weirdly melancholic too. She didn't like it when he looked like that. She knew her husband sometimes had obsessive thoughts, like she did, and wanted to stop them. She then smiled wickedly. She fixed her hair, and made sure to leave some bangs tantalizingly placed over her face. She was flushed from the alcohol, she could do this. She then placed her elbow on the table and rested her head on the balls of her palm.

“Levi.”

Hearing her voice say his name snapped him out of his thought process and he looked in her direction. She saw his eyes widen and his pupil enlarge as well, indicating that he liked what he saw. Whatever it was she planned, Levi decided he would go along with it.

She reached out with her other hand and pulled his collar close to her, so that they were face-to-face.

He expected her to make a witty comment, something funny, or flirty, or both at the same time. He expected her to maybewhisper something stupid seductively, like “I... want... some... bar-be-que” really sensually and breathily and huskily, enunciating each syllable, which confused his dick and drove him insane. He expected maybe even a little tongue action - a light licking of her lips - a teaser for their time later on. Raunchy, but not too raunchy for the public eye. He even expected her to let go just as easily, wanting to only tease him. He did not expect her to close her eyes and bring her lips to his.

His body reacted almost immediately. This was his home. He knew every inch of her body like it was the back of his hand, and it was on instinct that he faced her with his entire body, and swung his legs towards her. He raised his hands to deepen the kiss, when he suddenly remembered that they were _in the mess hall, filled with each and every scout_ that he instead held her shoulders with his raised hands. “What-“ he licked his lips. _Delicious._ “What the fuck are you doing?” he asked, out of breath. _I want more._ “You’re drunk,” he shook his head, controlling his erection. _Fuck, I want her._

“You looked like you were thinking about me,” she tilted her head. “You looked like you needed reminding of how much I love you, and that you were hesitating,” he was shocked at how well she knew him. “And don’t worry, they’re all busy watching those two boys beating each other up. No one saw us, save for a few people,” she said, drinking as she raised her eyebrows.

He quickly scanned the room and tried to find out who they were. He caught the eyes of his squad members, Eld and Gunther, with boyish smiles on their faces. Oluo was looking at him stoically, but with approval, probably roleplaying some shit or other. They both didn’t notice the stab of pain on Petra’s face - she was directly behind him, hiding herself from his wife’s view as well.

He noticed the commander pointedly avoiding their direction. Levi knew he was pretending to be engrossed by the fight, but his expression as he looked on didn’t have the same lightheartedness as the other people that did. He realized that Erwin was looking away, but he had really saw what happened. At that, Levi looked to her and blushed, lips slightly parted. How had she always known what to do? Levi found himself unraveling before her.

“You’re the _only_ one I want,” she said, letting the words drag on her tongue. She again placed her elbow on the table and supported her head with the balls of her palm. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes, smiled, then winked. _I win._

Levi seemed to hear her thoughts and although he absolutely melted at that wink, he decided to fight back with a counterattack. It was a little game of theirs, who could say the right words or do the right things to get the other flustered, blushing, and speechless. He leaned back, accentuating his shoulders, which he knew she really liked. He raised his arms and flexed them, as he slid his finger through the chain on his neck, pulling it out and sliding it, bringing out his wedding ring from under his shirt, and proceeded to twirl it in his finger. At this, she sharply inhaled a breath.

“No, _I_ win,” Levi declared, tilting his head as well, giving her a smoldering look. “After all, I got you to marry me, didn’t I?” he asked, with as much smugness as he could muster. The sight of him heated not just her cheeks, but her whole face. It filled her heart with so much overwhelming joy and love that it ached, and she was immensely thankful that this was the man she was married to. She actually got tears in her eyes, and looked down so he wouldn’t see them. She was drunk, and she didn’t have as tight a hold of her feelings like she usually did… she convinced herself.

She couldn’t help but let out a breath in submission. “Defeat,” she stated, smiling unreservedly. “Complete and utter defeat,” she sighed, as she rested her head face down on the table, mind full of endorphins and heart full of joy. She turned to look at him, “Maybe if I hadn’t been buzzed, I could have thought of something,” she said, not allowing herself to lose.

On a high from his complete victory, he was about to reach out for her hand and say something witty when the noise suddenly became louder. It seemed Eren and Jean got tired of fighting each other, and was wondering why no one stopped them from fighting, which elicited laughs from the onlookers. The laughs ruined the mood with his wife, who turned to laugh at the scene as well.

With the high gone, only irritation remained. He went to the fighting pair, and stoically said, “Oi.” He kneed one in the stomach, and punched the other in the stomach as well, pouring all of his frustration into his attacks, careful to protect his injured limbs. “You’re all too damn rowdy. Go to sleep,” he ordered, and then heard the distinct sound of vomiting, “and clean that up,” he added. “Yes, sir!” His scouts answered. His wife looked at the scene in horror and was torn between laughing and scolding Levi for being too hard on them. Instead of upsetting the status quo she settled on laughter, instead. _He’s too uptight_ , she thought. She had teased him well. She would have to ride Levi long and hard tonight, to relieve some of that stress.

* * *

The scouts dispersed, and she and Levi made their way back to their room. She took a shower again, before Levi did - he was so anal about cleanliness, and he preferred to clean the bathroom. It was easier if he cleaned it after she had already taken a bath. She stood under the steaming shower and let it flush away all of the dirt and sweat. Somehow, it also sobered her up. She took her concoctions of herbal shampoo and soap, formulated with soothing, yet invigorating scents. She took a deep breath and proceeded to wipe her body.

She heard a knock from the door and she stopped the water and opened it, revealing a naked Levi. She was surprised. Levi usually preferred to shower separately, though she wasn’t complaining. “Can I join you?” he asked, plainly, with his ever stoic face, hiding his lust for her, especially with the water tracing every curve of her body.

She smiled. “I don’t know, _can_ you _?”_ she laughed and turned around, beckoning him in with her finger. Once again, some jokes weren’t meant to be dignified with a response. He rolled his eyes and followed after her, admiring her wonderful naked figure. Sometimes he loved his wife to death, and the other times, he loved his wife _to death._

The scent of something calming yet excitingly spicy filled his nostrils. He suddenly felt… hot. He had an urge to pin his wife against the wall and take her, right then and there. She turned around and his expression must have been so lewd that she immediately knew what was on his mind. That, and his growing member gave him away. She was lured to it like a magnet and knelt down, taking it into her mouth-

“N-Not yet,” Levi stuttered. _Shit._ He was almost overwhelmed with desire. He tried to breathe in deeply, to calm himself, but the aromas filling his lungs made his hard dick throb even more. He had outstretched his good arm against the wall to keep from slumping on the floor. “I have to clean up first,” he said, dizzy from his self-restraint. “Did you drug me?” he wondered, while resting his forehead on his palm. She had never done it before, but he had to admit he knew it wasn’t something she was above doing. He didn’t usually lose control like this. His heart was pounding so hard.

“No, I didn’t drug you,” she smiled, then pouted with mock hurt. “I would never!” _Yes I would,_ she thought. _Yes you would_ , Levi thought, as well.

“Lavender and pumpkin spice though,” she continued, “known to increase blood flow to the-" she looked down, "-organs,” she looked at his flushed face, raised her eyebrow at him quickly and grinned.

 _Holy fuck,_ he thought. He was going to fuck the shit out of her tonight. She would be so sore the next day, and she wouldn't be able to walk properly, and the entire Scout Regiment would know why, but _how dare she_ manipulate him like this. He felt like each breath he took was not breathing at all- it was something else he needed. He very rarely succumbed to bodily desires, but resisting this was futile.

She beckoned him closer and just when he was about to position himself to fuck her, she began soaping up his body, starting from his hair, massaging his scalp, circling her fingers on the outer ear, which made him groan and buck his hips. At that moment, he decided he couldn’t hold it back anymore and started pumping his dick. She got to his torso, and ran her hands all over it. He expected her to concentrate on his nipples, but to his dismay she only slightly grazed them, which made him hornier with longing. _Shit,_ he thought, _she really knows how to tease me._

He resolved to get back at her somehow. She put soap on her hands and began massaging his balls, which made him groan from the pleasure. He almost came right there and then. He stopped jacking off, washed off the soap, then pinned her to the wall, grinding his hips against hers, rubbing his dick all over her wet slit. She moaned in pleasure, with closed eyes. He backed away and positioned his dick to the entrance of her pussy. He maneuvered it up and down repeatedly, until he was sure that she wanted him too. She could feel her hole clenching every time the head of his dick grazed her entrance. He was about to put it in and find sweet release…

“I haven’t washed my hair yet. Please?” she said, so innocently, with a slight pout. He looked at her in disbelief, _Hadn’t she wanted me as much as I want her? She had to have been as desperate as I was. I can feel her throbbing._ He looked down at the hard dick in his hand, mere inches away from paradise. He took several deep breaths, eyes meeting hers, pleading with her to take it back. He wanted her, and he wanted her _now_.

There was no such rescinding of words. He closed his eyes, hung his head, resting it slightly on her shoulder, and sighed. He shook his head as he got his hormones under control. He knew that if he forced himself in her, she wouldn’t stop him, and he would have given her a good time too, made her cum even, but he decided to play the game his wife was playing. He wouldn’t give in first, he wouldn’t lose.

He let go of his dick and picked up the shampoo bottle. He squeezed a good amount onto his palm and went to wash her hair, massaging her head as well. She let out mewls and moans like she was actually being fucked, and Levi cursed himself that he wasn’t. He almost laughed at his depravity, and his suffering. He washed off the soapy suds from her hair and away from their bodies. Now, they were both clean. He was satisfied. Not that way, _definitely not,_ but in a completely different, almost-but-not-quite-equally good way. She closed the water tap.

“Levi, I love you,” she said, facing away from him with her head up, letting the drops of water fall down. She had her eyes closed and look of sheer bliss on her face. He felt his heart flutter and decided again that he would follow her anywhere, and would gladly do her bidding no matter what.

“I half expected, wanted you to shove it in anyway. I was surprised you had enough self-control,” she said, as she spun around and looked at him. She smiled kindly, and she saw the look of horror on Levi’s face, _a missed opportunity_. “Let me make it up to you,” she whispered.

His eyes widened as she bent down and licked the sides of his shaft - _that vein-_ and took the head of his slightly erect cock on her lips, swirling her tongue around the very sensitive head. He looked up and closed his eyes, lost in the pleasure. He felt himself hardening completely. He bit back his moans and groans but suddenly shouted as she sucked a _s hard as she could_ on the sensitive tip. Levi buckled in the sudden pleasure, and thrust his hips towards her, urging her to take more of his dick. She was sucking as hard as she could, but was focusing on the tip only.

 _Oh fuck me, she’s not yet done teasing me_. He looked down at her and she looked up to him with widened eyes, then maintained eye contact as she sucked hard. He knew then he couldn’t keep this up, even with the denial. He let out a breath and closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure. He returned to facing forward. He still moved his hips rhythmically, even though he was going no deeper. “Ha- ha- haa-“ he breathed out with each thrust.

She suddenly reached out her left hand to clasp his right hand, intertwining their fingers. He felt something hard between their hands. He looked down to see that she had worn her wedding ring on her ring finger, and that was when he lost control. “I’m coming,” he announced. When they fucked, she was usually the noisy one, and he wasn’t much for words or shouting - only occasional grunts and curses, and the obligatory warning when he would cum. But this, he decided, had to be an exception. So much had happened, and he hadn’t fucked or jacked off in a while.

She used her other hand to cup his balls and milk them, which added to the intensity. He groaned loudly as his first spurt came out, one of many tonight. “F _u_ ck! More, you little slut!” he exclaimed, in between his groans.

She gulped the whole thing down, desperate for her lover. Another one came, this time, even more. He started using his hand to jack his whole shaft, as she had refused to take more in her mouth. He gave another spurt, and another, and another. Each was accentuated with a loud, pained groan.

She was unable to keep up with the sheer amount, and had to let some drip down the corner of her mouth, to her chin. When finally he was spent, he assessed the situation. He felt pain on his left ankle, he must have used it when he was thrusting his hips. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. He was taking deep and ragged breaths, growing accustomed to the scent of the aromatherapy, but when he focused, he could still smell them.

Strength left his body as he sat down on the floor. His wife had her face tilted down, looking at the floor. He positioned his index finger under her chin and used it to lift her head. He saw her slutty face, eyes drowning with desire, mouth half open, tongue lolling out, and with cum dripping on the corner of her mouth to her chin. She used her fingers to gather them and put them in her mouth to swallow it, sucking her finger as well. He moaned, and felt his cock harden again. _Fuck, how did I get so lucky?_ He started pumping his cock again.

She stood up and saw that her knees were bruised and red from her kneeling. He felt a twinge of guilt that she went to such lengths for him. _So good, though,_ he thought, while resolving to make it up to her. She stretched her arm to help him up. He felt pain on his left ankle again as he stood, which did not go unnoticed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” she said, guiltily.

At that, Levi smirked. “Yes, you did,” he said curtly, and sighed, but smiled. One of her kinks was denial, both giving and receiving. Levi initially wasn’t so fond of it, he always gave his all - to the scouts, against the titans, and of course, towards his wife. But she came so hard when he did it with her, that he decided that being able to give your all meant that you held back sometimes. He had to agree that he hadn’t had an orgasm this intense in a long time.

“Not this way,” she said, sadly. She dried both of them off and led him towards the bed. She put the salve on his left ankle again and once again bandaged it properly. “Better?” she asked. She looked so guilty he pulled her close and kissed her, wanting to reassure her that it was nothing. He smiled as they broke away, “Better,” he replied, smiling.

She laid down beside him, content. She was about to drift off to sleep, exhausted from everything that happened today, when she felt the bed shift and Levi get on top of her. “Want more?” she smiled, meekly. She spread her legs for him. She expected him to put his dick inside her and ram her to within an inch of her life after what she pulled off in the bathroom, but what Levi had in mind was worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa :)) hope I fleshed out their characters well.


	4. no plot, just smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delay! Was feeling a bit under the weather lately (I'm fine now though!), and smut is so hard to write when you're sick??? It's like ok, veni vidi vici, ie they fuck, they cum, the end 😳 [wrong quote interpretation, but yeah].
> 
> And sincerely, thank you for all the support 😭 i really love hearing about how happy my stories have made you!!! Hope you all are staying safe!

She was lying on the bed and breathing heavily, feeling her chest rise up and down, her cheeks warm from the effort. When she moved her legs, she could feel the slickness between them, and she longed for her husband. Sex made her feel so close to him, because when they fucked (and especially _after_ ), that was when Levi showed the most emotion. He wasn't particularly noisy, or vocal, but she knew what every single expression of his meant, without the need for words. Knowing that only she was privy to that information made her feel special too.

When Levi closed his eyes and opened his mouth, but no sound came out, that was when he felt really _good._ If she kept up whatever she was doing, she knew he could cum soon. When he was panting and groaning with each thrust, that was when he was feeling really horny, and wanted it hard and fast - even though he was already fucking her as hard and as fast as he could. She always found it so arousing that Levi could want her more, even when he was already taking her - kind of like missing someone even though they were right beside you - no matter how much he got, he could never get enough. When Levi talked dirty to her, that was when she knew he was in the mood for playing, and that it would be an adventurous night. When he kissed her body as he fucked her slowly, she knew he missed her, and was fucking her not for his pleasure, but out of love for her. She had her best orgasms that way, but sometimes it wasn't enough stimulation for Levi.

She looked up to her husband, and although they had been married for a while now, she couldn’t help but again appreciate his features. He was just so fucking _handsome._ Though he scowled all the time, his forehead and eyes didn’t have the creases, making him retain his youthful appearance. _Must be all that tea_ , she mused, smiling tenderly. His eyes were dark gray, but they were a slightest tint of blue in the mornings, something she knew that only she would know, giving her a warm feeling inside.

She knew those eyes had seen some horrible things, but she hoped that one day, in their life together, she would make them see beautiful things, too.If there was a god out there, she thought, they were too hard on him. If she could have one wish, it was to give this man the happiness he deserves. She didn't know that Levi thought the exact opposite - that he didn't deserve the happiness that was her in his life.

He bent down and kissed her hungrily, sucking and nipping at her bottom lip, which made her moan. He went over her nipples with his mouth, giving each of them a hard suck, then proceeded down to her sopping wet pussy. Sucking him in the shower, seeing him so turned on and making him cum turned her on so much that she was already so wet. He touched her clit lightly with his tongue then repeated it a few more times. Lightly, only lightly, ever so lightly.

She had a sensitive body, and she knew she could come just from that minimal stimulation; and of course, she hadn't fucked in a while. She raised her arms, ready to touch and fondle her nipples, when Levi restrained both of her arms and pinned them to one side. She moaned in frustration, getting a taste of her own medicine. She tried bucking her hips towards his tongue, to increase the stimulation, but Levi's other hand held them down hard. She couldn't move.

Levi smiled as he saw her squirm and moan, begging him to fuck her, as he continued to tease her clit with his tongue. Every once in a while he would give her clit a long, hard lick, and that made her moan so loud, and get even wetter, but Levi would go back to the gentle taps soon after. She felt like she was going crazy. She started to fight back using her arms, but Levi was too strong for her - this turned her on, too. She kept trying to move her hips towards his tongue, sure that she would bruise where Levi was holding her down, moaning each time.

She had plenty of stimulation already, she realized. She could still smell her soap and shampoo, the aphrodisiacs. She loved how it melted together with Levi's natural scent, kind of a heavy, salty musk. Levi was holding her wrists and hips down, and her skin tingled from the pressure of the contact. She was already so aroused from all of her thoughts - what had happened in the bathroom, Levi's face, the sounds he made, his body, his taste, still on her mouth - that despite Levi holding back, she realized with excitement that she was close to her orgasm, anyway. She could feel her nipples tingling, and she kept on tightening her abs and her crotch, as if doing kegels. She closed her eyes tightly and focused on Levi's tongue on her clit - just a little more. She tried to fight against the hands holding her down, increasing the pressure on them, adding to the sensation.

Levi felt her tightening her stomach, and knew she was close. Just when he was sure that she would cum, he stopped moving his tongue, and waited for a while, before gently blowing on her clit, as if to calm it down and numb it. She still had her eyes closed and teeth clenched, still trying to chase her orgasm, but she knew it was slipping out of her grasp. She opened her eyes in agony, and looked to him desperately. He just smiled, and when he was sure that she had calmed down somewhat, he resumed teasing her clit. She tried to control herself, grinding the heels of her feet onto the bed, "Please," she begged. "Pl _ea_ se," she said, groaning through the torment. Levi picked up the pace, but did not increase the pressure. It was enough for her, though, and she felt herself get close again. She started breathing heavily again, all the thoughts in her mind right now were about anticipating the impending pleasure-

But again, Levi stopped. He lightly kissed her clit, softly, and she knew she couldn't handle it anymore. She started to beg more audibly this time, “Please, Levi. Please. I’m yours, I’m yours” she repeated, shaking her head with tears streaming down her face. The frustration was unbearable. She loved him so much, it wasn’t just about the pleasure anymore, she realized, it was about feeling close to him. She had already denied herself in the bathroom, both her pleasure and his, and now she just wanted to feel good with him feeling good, too.

At that, he enclosed her clit with his whole mouth, sucking with his lips _hard_. Immediate pleasure radiated from it throughout her entire body, and she couldn't help but scream. She thought about whether the scouts could hear her, but when Levi didn't seem worried, she decided not to worry about it, either. She suspected that some part of him even wanted the others to hear her, a thought that increased her arousal. He started to give attention to her hole as well, sticking the tip of his tongue in, then licking her clit again.

He let go of her hands, there were a bit sore when he held her down, but the tingling sensation of blood rushing back just added to her pleasure. She immediately went to rubbing her erect nipples, pinching them, sometimes even fondling her breasts as a show for Levi. Levi knew she could cum simply from nipple play, he would have to match his movements with hers. He sucked hard at her clit again and inserted one finger in her hole, which made her sharply inhale. She was so tight.

“You don’t finger yourself when I’m not around?” Levi asked, surprised. When Levi returned from his expeditions, they usually just fucked immediately, so knowing that her pussy was tight even for his finger was something new. “No,” she shook her head as she rubbed her nipples. "Never," she said through sighs. “It’s for you, only you,” she said, breathily with moans interspersed. She moaned out loud again, turned on at her words. Her body was undeniably her husband's, she thought. He controlled even her orgasms, and loved feeling so submissive.

Levi felt a surge of possessiveness, and pumped his finger in and out faster. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you all nice and ready for me. I don’t want to hurt you,” Levi said, in a flurry rush of inserting and removing his finger into her tight hole, sometimes staying to draw a circle while inside her, as if priming her walls. Her screams and moans of pleasure only increased, with her bouncing to the rhythm. She moved her whole body, trying to get as much pleasure as she could. He used his other hand to trap her clit between the thumb and the index finger, rubbing it from the sides, as he licked with wild abandon.

Her screams became more frantic. He knew her body so well, that he knew when she was about to cum. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a groan, and pinched her nipples and pulled them up so hard he thought they would rip from her breasts. It was time.

He then tilted his middle finger upwards, searching for her G-spot. Her eyes shot open at the immediate pleasure and she loudly moaned as she felt mind numbing pleasure, and squirted. Seeing herself release the streams of liquid turned her on even more. She closed her eyes and tried for another one, chasing after another orgasm. Levi used his left thumb to rub against her clit while still rubbing his middle finger on her most sensitive spot, making her squirt again. He removed his middle finger, while still rubbing her clit, and inserted his tongue inside her pussy, and this time, when she squirted, he lapped it all up. She bent her knees and bucked towards his face again, arching her back, as she squirted one last time into his willing mouth. All the while, she was pulling and pinching her nipples for all they were worth.

She then collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. She was so sweaty from the effort, and she screamed and moaned so much that when she cleared her throat, it didn't sound or feel like it was even hers anymore. She was lightly rubbing her red nipples now, looking at him tenderly. Levi looked up to her, and smiled.

She felt a chill up her spine. Levi didn't usually smile after that. When he was done playing, he usually became soft Levi. Soft Levi was expressionless, but only just so - his face wouldn't be contorted in a scowl, and his forehead didn't have those lines. His eyebrows would slope upwards gently, as if looking at the most precious piece of art in the world. He was delicate, movements full of adoration for her.

He... wasn't finished yet.

He bent down to her pussy, and continued licking her oversensitive clit hard and fast. "Levi, please! Aah-" she couldn't even form words anymore. The pleasure was too overwhelming, too forceful, too _much._ "Levi, Levi!" she kept repeating his name, as she approached another orgasm. The pressure was blinding, and she closed her eyes with so much effort she started to see stars. She was so lost in the pleasure, and felt drool come out of her mouth. When she came back down, only did she realize that Levi had inserted two fingers inside her, and was still licking her clit. She tried to close her legs, which only led Levi to increase his speed and pressure, and him using his elbows to keep them open. She tried moving her hips away, so Levi sucked on her, hard. She was helpless to the stimulations, and she felt another orgasm surfacing. She was afraid of how much of the sensation she would feel, and was sure she couldn't handle it. "Please, please, Levi..." she begged again, but if Levi heard her, he didn't let her know. She had no choice but to surrender herself to him completely, and bear the deluge of his actions. She let out one loud scream, and came for him again, tensing all of her muscles, trying to block out the pain. Levi opened his two fingers inside her, stretching her out deliciously, and if she was being honest, slightly painfully.

She rode her orgasm for as long as she could, and tried to feel good for as long as she could, because when she came down, she knew Levi still wasn't done with her. Her face felt so wet, with liquid trickling down her neck, and she wasn't sure if it was sweat, tears, or drool - probably all three. Her hair felt sticky. She heard ringing in her ears, and blood rushing all over. Her heartbeat was so loud, and her entire body seemed to be pulsing from it. Her pussy was throbbing so hard, it was impossible that Levi didn't feel it. He was able to force one more orgasm from her, but her muscles all over her body were already so sore from her previous orgasms that they refused to contract anymore, and all the pleasure just concentrated in her pussy. She clenched her teeth, and let out a moan - they were the only muscles she could still move.

Finally satisfied, he removed his fingers, gave one last lick to her slit, including her clit, which caused her whole body to twitch. He went up to gently lap at her sore nipples. She let out a sigh of pleasure and relief as she settled down. He could hear her heartbeat through her chest, like the rapid hoofbeats of a horse. He also took a deep breath and settled his head between her breasts, perfectly happy. She knew she was so sweaty all over, and felt a bit self-conscious that she was getting sweat all over Levi. “I love you,” he said. He reached up to kiss her. He tasted of her cum, and she, his. They were both breathless when they broke the kiss. He propped himself up on one elbow, and gently caressed her hair.

"I... I- Ah..." she stuttered. For a moment, she couldn't form coherent words with with her mouth. None of her muscles listened to her. Her body didn't even feel like hers. It was hard to move and hard to speak, like waking up from a dream.

"Fuck you," she laughed, when she found her voice. Her breaths came out of her so quickly, she still hadn't calmed down. She felt so _good_ but was so tired and spent, and her whole body felt like she just ran a marathon. She knew she should increase her stamina, even just to reach a fraction of her very athletic husband's. He didn't last long when it came to holding his orgasms - he always said she felt too good for him, but it didn't matter when he could go multiple rounds in one night. He just _never got tired._

"You know, you never really asked me to stop," he said, smugly. She replayed the whole scene in her mind and realized it was true. "You wouldn't have stopped, anyway," she snapped. Levi just laughed, and upon hearing that, she decided she couldn't even pretend to be mad at him anymore.

“I’m sorry... I made a mess,” she heaved out. She could feel the wet spot on their bed, from when she squirted. The entire place where her body was felt wet, too. They were newly changed sheets, no less. “Don’t worry about it,” Levi said between breaths, and kissed her forehead. He lifted his fingers as he hovered above her, those that had been inside her, “This is the only kind of mess I don’t mind,” Levi said, licking and sucking the finger that was inside her moments ago. She grabbed the finger from his mouth and sucked it as well, tasting herself. They kissed again, her hugging him close. Her breaths normalized and her eyelids became heavy. He knew she was about to succumb to exhaustion. She tended to fall asleep right after she came, and after him forcing out a lot from her tonight, he knew she would have a good rest.

"Still, we should change the sheets," he teased. "We should wash off, and you're always telling me, to avoid infection, you should go pee-"

" _Fuck_ off," she said, dryly. Her eyes were already closed and she was so tired. She wanted to sleep! She furrowed her forehead in dismay. He just laughed. He wondered if this is how it felt like, whenever _she_ was teasing _him_ , and _he_ was the annoyed one, the one telling her to fuck off. He kissed the area between her eyebrows to loosen that knot, and she began to relax again, to settled into sleep.

She was already partly delirious from sleep when she said, “We... haven’t fucked each other yet.” No real disappointment was in her voice, though. Levi raised his eyebrow at her, “Whose fault is that? I was ready to fuck you as soon as I saw you naked,” he remembered how much he wanted her, and how he had been denied, and if he felt even the slightest bit guilty about denying then forcing orgasms from her, he didn't anymore. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I wanted… I wanted to have some fun,” she replied sheepishly. Her eyes were closed. Any moment now. "Seems like... you had your fun, too..." she added, then gave a slight smile before her face relaxed into that of sleep.

“It’s always fun with you, darling,” Levi replied. Pet names weren’t their thing; but every now and then he wanted to try something new. She probably wouldn’t even remember when she woke up. She smiled sweetly but was ultimately too tired to reply, and finally fell asleep. Levi looked at her, and decided to lay on his stomach - it had a better view of her. He put his left arm under the pillow to prop himself up, and gazed at his sleeping wife.

He reached out with the other arm to tuck her hair in her ear. She opened her eyes slightly at the action, and saw his gentle, smiling face. She sighed contentedly, and affirmed to herself that she really loved this man, especially after they had cum. He was gentle and smiley and caring, and although she loved him no matter what, this tenderness felt nice. She snuggled closer to him, resting her forehead on his chest, and slept on.

Levi decided to wait until his wife had settled into a deeper sleep, before he would go up to take yet another shower. He was never averse to their bodily fluids, despite his proclivities; however, something in him was wired to think that everything was better after a shower. He underestimated how homey he felt with his wife in his arms though, and slowly fell asleep as well.

* * *

Levi woke up to a hard dick and a thin layer of sweat on his body. He immediately knew he was in the corps barracks, as the weather in their village wasn’t this humid, especially with the medicinal plants around their house. Why was there a warm body beside him? He wondered. _Fuck._ He feared the worst. He would never cheat on his wife, but something c _learly_ went wrong. Who was it? He couldn’t even think of someone he was remotely attracted to. If he had gotten drunk, which he never did, it must have been Hanji, since she was the only one with enough balls to go near him. The thought of him possibly having fucked Hanji made his dick go limp immediately. It made him feel like he had a crater in his stomach, and he wanted to hurl everything out. How would he even explain this to his wife? The thought made him sick.

He tentatively reached out and pulled down the blanket, to reveal a body lying on her belly, facing the opposite side. He knew from the curves that it was his wife’s. _What?_ He thought. He was so shocked to see his wife in an unfamiliar location. Then, memories came flooding back about the previous day, and he sighed in relief. He shook his head at himself ruffled his hair. _Of course you wouldn’t fuck Hanji_ , he thought to himself.

He looked at her thoughtfully. _Fuck,_ he thought as he remembered. What a crazy day he had had. It almost seemed unbelievable, that she was here with him, that everybody knew about them, that she had almost _died_. His breath hitched at that thought, and looked at her, almost as if to confirm that she was, indeed, still here.

He looked at her body, at the curves, the soft swell of her breasts, the way her waist thinned - he could envelop them in a span of his hand. Her hips, butt and thighs were thick and shapely, and he loved them. He loved slapping them and seeing it jiggle. He loved seeing them red with his slaps.

His hands reached towards his dick and he started jacking off to her sleeping body. He closed his eyes and recalled what happened the previous night. He was still owed a fucking from her, he realized. He smiled and snuggled on top of her back, licking her neck and reaching for her breast and teasing her nipples.

“Mm… Levi?” she said, sleepily. He slipped his other arm under her body and went to insert one finger her pussy. It was still wet and slippery from her cum the night before, which made his movements slicker and faster.

“Oh, oh, oh Levi…” she trailed off, her face in absolute pleasure. He ground his palm onto her clit, heightening the sensations. She was still sleepy, but she was starting to rouse now. She let out a whimper as Levi maneuvered his hand, leaving her clit and leaving her empty, before suddenly inserting two fingers, and fucked her with them fast and hard. Levi climbed on top of her more fully and ground his painfully hard dick on her ass, all the while continuing to scissor his two fingers in and out of her. She reached out one hand as she tried to rub her clit while he was finger fucking her. She used the other hand to grab his left hand - the one on her breast- with hers, urging him to squeeze it tighter. He once again saw the wedding ring around it. It made his dick twitch delightfully against her ass.

He sucked her neck, leaving a mark, and licked her ear. She moaned as he removed his fingers from her pussy as he flipped her over to her back, so he could fuck her properly. He kissed her, tongue going inside, exploring her mouth with it, clasping her hands with his, fingers intertwined. He broke the kiss, and she asked him if this position was good, and that his injuries didn’t hurt. “Is this okay?” she asked, letting go of his hand, and cupping his face.

He reassured her it was, he got turned on by how she just simply _cared_ for him so much, and proceeded to kiss her again. He held his stiff cock and guided it towards her very wet entrance. It almost slipped in immediately, but he wanted to make sure. He looked to her for permission he knew he didn’t need. Her longing, lustful gaze was all the invitation she required.

He popped the head in, and he groaned out loud at how fucking good his wife’s pussy was. It had been too long, far too long. He continued inserting it midway, which made his wife grimace. He tried to go as slowly as he could. This led to her spreading her legs more, inviting him in, and making space for him. Levi’s dick was long and girthy, and when they would fuck after the forced abstinence from his expeditions, she swore that he grew bigger each time. His finger fucking helped, but it was not enough. He saw her grit her teeth as he forced his way inside, hating how he hurt her while for him, he only felt pure pleasure. He waited for her to get used to him again. The fact that he was so huge for her, though, turned him on, causing his dick to twitch intermittently while it was inside her. She moaned whenever she felt it.

After a while, she had relaxed, and was experimenting clenching her muscles around him, trying to rub all of her insides on his dick. He decided he’d have his fun again, and proceeded to fuck her shallowly. She tried to pull him further inside herself, but he resisted.

“Levi, what are you doing?” she asked, looking at him sadly, almost in pain. “Please, please, I need you. Fuck me. Fuck me so hard it hurts me. Ram it in me. All the way. I need all of you. I need your hard dick inside me. Can’t you see how wet I am for you? Can’t you feel it? Don’t you want to feel good, too?” she pleaded. With those words, he could do nothing but oblige his wife. He thrust it all the way in-

And he started to feel the walls of his wife’s pussy throb around his cock. Milking him, inviting him, wanting him. She kept on moaning and making gutteral sounds. _Already?_ he wondered. _One thrust?_

He used his thumb to rub her clit, wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible. She groaned out loud and played with her nipples again. He made sure to thrust in fast and hard, while rubbing her clit, prolonging her orgasm. He tried to tilt his cock as he thrusted so it would face her most sensitive spot, and her moan of pleasure meant that it worked. She came again, squirting all over his cock, her face in complete and total pleasure. Her tightly closed eyes and slack- open jaw, coupled with her continuous moans and groans along with how gloriously her pussy was squeezing his cock were something he would never forget until the day he died. He tried to follow his own orgasm as well, but found that he wasn’t quite there yet, so he just focused on her pleasure.

She kept on moaning and cumming, that he thought he needed to do something new. He continued thrusting hard and fast into her as he pinned her hands down to her sides. She opened his eyes to look at him, breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down. He would coax one more from her, and hopefully they’d cum together, he thought. He took one nipple in his mouth and bit it and played with the other nipple with his hand. Her hands went to his hair, ruffling it, then trailing down his back, to cup his butt to force him to slam even harder inside her. She yelped out a moan of pain, but he knew she liked it. He then decided to fuck her really hard. He grasped her shoulders from underneath her body with his hands and used it as leverage to fuck her as hard as he could. He alternated between biting each nipple hard. He lifted one of her legs - thank fuck she was flexible - and fucked her even harder, giving him more access to her so he could fuck her deeper.

“More… I want more…” she said, in between moans, and squeezed her muscles around him. “Fuck, Levi… I can’t get enough of you,” she said. He lifted both her legs and swung them over his shoulders, continuing to fuck her for all he was worth. At this position, her lower abdomen was already slightly raised above the bed, which meant that her pussy took all of the force of Levi’s thrusts, without the bed underneath to support her. “AH! Ah, ah, oh, you’re so deep. You feel so good, Levi. Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon,” she announced. She had her eyes closed and was focused on her pleasure, with her fists clenching the bedsheets.

Levi started to concentrate on his own pleasure as well, wanting to cum at the same time as her. He started to feel the knot in the middle of his stomach, and focused on it to let it grow. Now it was spreading to his entire body and he knew he would cum soon. “Inside?” he asked, indicating that he was going to cum soon. As soon as she nodded, she felt his dick swell and twitch inside him, ready for release. At that moment, she brought one of her fingers down to rub her clit, and brushed against his dick. It turned him on so much, it tipped him over. As quickly as it came, however, her finger also disappeared. He mentally encouraged it, but no words would come out anymore as he approached his own orgasm. _Go pleasure yourself_ , he wanted to say. It was just before his first spurt, and thought he could gather up the strength to say it out loud.

He suddenly felt pressure from his behind that was so overwhelmingly _good_. It made him feel so full. She had used her wet finger to enter his asshole and rub against his prostate. The sudden surge of pleasure made his cum shoot through his dick so hard. “AAAHHHH!!” he groaned loudly, as he gripped her shoulders tightly and thrust into her as deeply as he could. She kept on milking his prostate, and she could feel how fast and hard his spurts were against her cervix. It was strong and fast and warm, her vagina unable to contain all of it. It spilled and dripped all over the bed. The sounds their wet organs made turned her on so much, that she came, with him. She had to remove her finger from his asshole as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Levi wrapped his arms around her hips as he continued to pour all his cum inside her, thrusting as much as he could, as deep as he could.

They looked at each other while breathing heavily. “Woah,” was all she could say, while smiling. This time, they both had to get up because the bedsheets were utterly ruined, and she needed to wash herself. They took a short shower and changed the bedsheets, then they both relaxed onto it. She felt so happy, so contented, and so loved. She had wanted him for so long, and although she really had fun the night before, nothing beat making love with him. She felt so connected to her husband whenever this happened, so safe and secure. 

He smirked, while still breathing heavily, “One thrust? Really? How desperate were you to fuck me?”

“Very,” she said, not even caring anymore. “Well, you were the one who woke me up,” she reminded him. He nodded, and conceded. “I love you.”

“Hearing it from you thrice in one day. Must have done something right,” she mused. “I love you too,” she added. "Technically it's been two days," Levi said, to which she rolled her eyes. After they fucked, she realized, he was the teasing one and she was the snarky one. They spooned together, kissed one last time, and cuddled each other, as they started to drift off to sleep.

“Bet you loved my finger in your ass,” she retorted, smiling, confident he would get flustered and wouldn’t know what to answer.

“You know I love whatever you do to me,” Levi answered, pressing a kiss to the sensitive area between her shoulder blades. She again had to admit defeat and she giggled as she slept.

Levi had a passing thought on how, between sex with her and his insomnia, he roughly got the same amount of sleep when he was with her and when he wasn't, although the quality was different. He wondered for a while if he was causing her to lack sleep and be tired, and felt guilty. He just wanted her _so much_ though, that he didn't have it in him to stop, so he just decided to give her a good time every time they fucked. He was more of a giver anyway, and he loved making her cum. His last thought before falling asleep again was a wish for this piece of happiness to never leave him, as many had already done so, in the life he had lived.

* * *

Levi woke up sweating again, although this time it was because he was about to cum. He looked down and saw his wife bobbing up and down on his dick. When she felt him wake, she stopped for a while, and said, “It’s morning,” she smiled. “Hope you have a good one!” she winked, then went back to business. She started pumping his cock with her hand while licking his perineum, that very sensitive area. 

_Fuck_ , he thought, as he stretched out his arms. _I love mornings_. A blatant lie, but right now, he wasn’t lying.

He thrusted his hips towards her mouth as she released his cock and sucked his balls. He was so close to cumming, and his moans became more frantic as well. He clenched his fists to gain a modicum of control, then supported her by gathering her hair. She gave him a proper blowjob this time, lightly licking and tracing the prominent veins of his dick, before taking it in whole and deepthroating him, sucking his whole shaft, hard. He thrust his hips and moved in time with his hand that was controlling her head. He came, although it was decreased in amount compared to what he ejaculated a few hours ago. Still, she dutifully swallowed every drop, and when he was done, she made sure to suck it once again, to clean him.

“What about you?” he asked, between breaths. She shook her head. “I’m happy if you are,” she sighed, contentedly. She then started to rub her nipple while flicking her clit.

Levi, however, was not content, and shifted in the bed to move on top of her. “Hey, it’s okay, I can take care of myself,” she said, breathily. He faced her down on the bed and propped her up on the edge, on all-fours. She looked towards him in worry, “Levi, your ankle-“

“Stop fucking worrying about it. You told me to use it normally. Let me do this for you,” he said. She was close to saying that he really didn’t need to, when he slapped her ass. She gasped, and instantly her pussy was dripping. “I already said not to worry about it,” Levi said, spanking her again. “Did. You. Not. Hear. Me?” Levi accentuated each word with alternating slaps on her ass. “Yes, sir!” she gasped out. She had her tongue out from the pleasure.

“Harder, please, Levi. I need it. I need you,” she pleaded. He then spanked her with more force than previously, and she cried out in pain, but was panting in pleasure. She was so wet that there was a noticeable patch on the bed below her pussy. Levi aligned his dick to her wet pussy, hovering above it without touching it. He knew that anticipation was key with this kind of play. He pinched both of her asscheeks, and suddenly rammed his dick all the way in. This made her cry out in pain, “Levi, please, take it out! It’s too big! Not all at once!” Levi stopped for a while, and looked to her, but she didn’t say her safe word. He flicked her clit to make her relax, to make her stretch her pussy, but she tightened around him even more.

_This… she wanted this._

Levi’s cock twitched at the realization. And removed his cock all the way, only to ram it in again. “Ah! Oh please, please, please. No more,” she said, while touching her clit and squeezing herself around Levi’s dick. She loved being fucked from behind. It made her feel like a slut, her body made only to please her man. It was her sole purpose. He didn’t even need to look at her face, he could just take her. Over and over and over. Plus, the angle really hit the right spot.

The hotness of it all made Levi almost ready to cum again. Over the many times they had fucked, he knew that if he put his dick inside her immediately, chances are, it was him who would cum first. He needed to stimulate her another way. Her ass was already raw, and he didn’t want to cause problem for her riding on horseback on the way home. He spread her cheeks and had another idea. He withdrew, but didn’t put his dick back in. She groaned at the sudden emptiness. He put his finger inside and gathered as much pussy juice as he could, stroking her G-spot once, eliciting a moan from her. He removed the finger and thrust his dick inside her again, and she sighed in relief. She must have thought it was going to be another denial session. He smirked as he, again, had worse plans. He spread her cheeks wide while still fucking her hard, stopping only for a moment to let his saliva drip on her asshole. At this moment she turned to look at him, eyes widened. “No, please-“

She let out a moan of pleasure and burning pain as he inserted the wet finger into the hole. “Levi, please, it’s dirty! I’m sorry, please! Please stop!” He knew she didn’t really want him to stop, more of she was conscious on how she hadn’t had cleaned it first, as was her routine when they did this back home. He really wanted to please her, though, and decided he didn’t mind. Her muscles were clenching around his dick and his finger. She would be coming soon. He inserted another finger in her asshole, and she moaned out loud. It hurt, but the feeling of being so _full_ was more than worth it. The sensation of being fucked from two holes was too much.

“Levi, please. Don’t…”

At that, Levi actually wondered if he had pushed things too far. Sometimes he noticed from her cues that she was nearing her limit, yet would still be too proud to use her safe word. He contemplated stopping until he heard her continue what she was saying.

“Don’t stop.” She sighed, squeezing her muscles, chasing after her orgasm. Her arms were tired from propping herself up with her hands, and had laid her chest down on the bed. He reached over and squeezed one of her nipples, which caused her to scream. He felt the delightful throbbing around his member, and of her whole body shuddering in pleasure. _Shit, too soon._ He thought. He fucked her harder and harder, wanting to orgasm as well, but he couldn’t reach his own yet. _Fuck_ , he thought, as he underestimated himself. He tried to concentrate on the sensation of her pussy milking his dick, and of the slippery wetness…

She came down from her orgasm already, with him still pumping inside her. He removed his finger from her asshole and she crawled on the bed, completely prone and closing her legs, with Levi trapped inside her. He propped himself up over her, getting on all-fours. The new position added more friction for Levi as he continued moving in and out of her.

He was getting close when she looked back at him and said, “Fuck my ass.” Her lewd expression, with her saliva dripping out of her mouth from getting fucked too hard, and the thought of her tight and warm asshole overwhelmed Levi, and he came inside of her, wrapping his arms around her, as if anchoring her to him. They were both breathing heavily afterwards.

She recovered first, and stood up to get a piece of cloth to wipe off Levi's fingers. She tried wiping the bedsheets, but resolved to just change them again afterwards. They laid down next to each other, still breathing heavily. She had thought Levi would want to shower and change the sheets after, especially if they did ass, but when she looked over at him, he was laying there with eyes closed. The creases on his face from his scowls and evil looks were completely smoothened out. She judged that it was early enough that they could do with a lazy routine, and let him rest. 

He looked so peaceful. For now, he was no soldier. He was simply a man in love. She reached over to him and snuggled to his chest. He brought his arm around him, so that his arm supported the crook of her neck. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

She waited a while before sticking her tongue out and licking his nipple. Flicking it side to side ever so lightly, but suddenly, biting it.

“You… You monster. You want more?” Levi asked her, keeping one eye closed, and peeking at her with the other. He was assessing whether or not he could do one more round. With his physical fitness, he definitely could, but just because you _can_ do certain things doesn’t mean you _should_. Still, he knew he wouldn’t be able to deny his wife, especially in the bedroom.

“I want you to make love to me. We don’t have to cum. I just want us to love each other,” she said, “We still have some time before your morning assembly. Think you’re up for it?” she winked.

Levi sighed, as if resigning himself to some terrible fate, at which she giggled. He gathered the energy he had left and shifted in the bed and got on all fours on top of her.

He looked into her eyes, and the way she looked up at him reminded him of their first night together a few years ago, before he became a scout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... think i went overboard. 🙈 there was just so many things i wanted to do to levi :c 🙁 😂
> 
> up next is girl's back story, and i have something kinda heavy planned. hope i'll be able to write it in such a way that it flows smoothly huhu


End file.
